Secret in the Stables
by GardenPrincess21
Summary: The year is 1874. The place is a sugar plantation in Western Virginia. Miss Isabella de Swan, who just came of age, is expected to marry a man of high society. But what happens when she falls in love with a mere stable boy? All Human
1. Wishes and Expectations

**Secret in the Stables**

Chapter 1. Wishes and Expectations

(BPOV)

The year was 1874 in Western Virginia. I was the only child of a highly wealthy sugar plantation owner and about to turn 17. Which meant I was expected to get married soon. However, I have yet to meet a man of stature to capture my interest. A wealthy man who's favorite conversation subject is who makes the most money. A man with a title who sees me as more than just a pretty face and a slender body. A man who is well know and well connected, a man in general to treat me as more than just a woman with money.

My mother, Madame Renee de Swan, trained me from birth how to be a proper lady. Stand and sit up strait, sit still, don't run around like a wild animal, keep clean at all time, stay quiet as a mouse, don't speak unless spoken to, and be careful with my tone and with what I say. I felt like I was being stifled with rules, regulations, proprieties, and expectations. When inside, I knew I wasn't like that at all. I was a free spirit who needed to be free. But alas, society was an invisible cage. One I could never break free from.

Now my father, Charles de Swan, he understood me greatly. When I was a child and my mother went out on one of her little private tea parties and such, he'd let me go out into the gardens and actually let me be a child. Run around, play with the butterflies, imagine I'm a bird flying through the air, get dirty. Sometimes he would even come out and play with me and get dirty himself. My beloved father always tried everything he could to make sure I had at least a small, real childhood.

But I wasn't a child anymore. I was a young woman now. A woman whom people expected things of. But I didn't want any of the things others wanted for me. Yes, I'd love to get married and hopefully have children someday. But I was to get married to a man I knew and loved, not some stranger with a fancy title in front of his name or a pile of money beneath his feet. I didn't care about stature or money or propriety. But being who I am, I don't really have much of a say in the matter.

All I can do now is wait and see who I'm fated to spend the rest of my life with, and I can only pray there's love somewhere in there.


	2. Bright Future

Chapter 2. Bright Future

(EPOV)

Things were starting to look up for me. All my life I never had the best of luck. But now, things are finally looking up. I just turned 18 and I have gotten a new job working the stables at the de Swan manor.

I have heard some good things about the de Swans. They are good, kind people, they treat their staff quite fairly, and they pay their workers quite well. I also heard that they have a daughter about a year or two younger than me, and that she's quite beautiful. But I doubted that I'd have anything to do with her other than helping her with a horse now and then.

My father, Carlisle Cullen, was a tailor. And a fine tailor at that. He could mend a whole elaborate party suit or dress with his own two hands in less than an hour. However, as great as he was, he wasn't very well known. So needless to say, business wasn't as good as it could be. He makes enough to keep a roof over our heads and food on our table, but it wasn't always easy.

It was my first day and I was thrilled beyond belief that I was finally able to not only take care of my family, but actually start saving to reach my dream of travel to Europe and really show the world how talented I am at the piano. My mother, Esme, taught me. Started when I was old enough to reach the ivory keys on my own.

I was standing on the de Swans land just outside the stable house, waiting for the stable master to retrieve my employer, Mr. de Swan. I was both eager and nervous to meet him, but I wasn't afraid. I've heard good things about him and I know that I'll be very happy working for him.


	3. First Encounter

Chapter 3. First Encounter

(BPOV)

For what felt like the thousandth time, my maid, Nelly, tightened the strings on my corset as I clinged onto my canopy bedpost for dear life.

"Oh! Nelly, please! Take it easy."

"I'm sorry Miss de Swan," said Nelly. She continued to tighten the strings, but a little more gently.

I struggled to breath as I said, "I honestly don't see why I have to wear this cumbersome thing at all. I'm just going for a short ride in the country side. No one is even going to see me." Horseback riding was one of the very few zealous activities my mother approved of me doing.

"I'm sorry Miss. But the Mistress insists upon you being dressed properly at all times. No matter what it is you're doing."

I rolled my eyes at the truth in Nelly's statement. My mother constantly insisted that I dress 'properly' at all times. Whether it be private or public, I must be dressed in all proper attire. Everything from corsets to stockings. 'You never know who might be watching' she says. It was truly ludicrous.

I breathed what I could a sigh of relief as Nelly finally done up the last tie on my blasted corset then set about helping me into my riding dress.

"Nelly, can I tell you something in confidence? As in you mustn't discuss this with anyone outside this room?" We were the only two people in it.

"Of course, Miss."

I paused for a moment to catch my bearings. This tight corset was really putting a strain in my back. "I don't want to get married to a so called man of society. They're all so stiff, pretentious, and absorbed with themselves and their money. Not at all what I'm looking for in a partner in life. But mother doesn't care about love. In fact, sometimes I wonder if she loves fathers money more than him"

Nelly was behind me buttoning up the dress. "Well, miss, it's really not my place to judge the Mistresses wishes. However I do hate seeing you so unhappy."

Nelly was like my nanny growing up. She looked after me when my parents had to go to formal affairs I wasn't allowed to attend. She dressed me, bathed me, kept me company when I was lonely or sad. She's like my best friend. Someone I know I can rely on when I need someone to be there for me when no one else is.

As I sat down to tie up my riding boots, I thought about my upcoming ride. I just loved riding my horse, Cinnamon. It's my one piece of freedom from all the expectations of this life. Don't get me wrong, I never take my good fortune of having a loving family and a beautiful house for granted, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I were born middle class.

I finished tying my boots, then I put on my hat and I headed out the door towards the stables, when I was stopped by my mother.

"Oh, sweetheart! There you are."

I cringed then turned to face her. "Yes mother?"

"I hope you're wearing your stockings and corset."

"Yes mother, I am," I said irritably.

Mother gave me a warning look. "You watch your tone young lady. It's not at all lady like to use angry tones in your words. Now, before you go out riding, I want you to stop in the drawing room and say a quick hello to Sir Michael Crawford. He's come to discuss business with your father and I'd like you to acknowledge his visit. It's only polite."

I fight back an appalled look and strain out, "Yes, Mother."

She smiles and walks away.

Oh, I simply detested Sir Michael. He was one of the suitors out for my hand in marriage. He wasn't at all my idea of a husband. He was rude, conceited, and worse of all, he moans when he chews his dinner.

So, to respect my mothers wishes, I made the seemingly long trek down to the drawing room. I could hear faint chatter through the door. I made a light knock and heard my father say to come in.

"Oh, hello darling," Father said with a smile.

I smiled back and replied, "Hello, father." Looked to my left. "Sir Crawford. How… nice to see you again." I had to choke out that greeting.

Sir Michael got up and walked closer to me. "Wonderful to see you again as well, Miss de Swan. You're looking rather… exquisite this morning." He looks me up and down, making my skin crawl.

I do a quick curtsey. "Thank you. Please excuse me. I'm off for a short ride this morning."

"Of course, Miss de Swan. Perhaps we can go for a ride together sometime?" He looks at me like I'm a fox ready to be hunted, making me feel even more uncomfortable. Thankfully my father came to my rescue.

"As lovely as that sounds, Sir Crawford, I believe we must continue our present conversation before the bees eat all that precious sugar of mine." He laughs at his own joke. I give him a thankful smile. Father knows how I really feel about Sire Michael.

Looking cross, he replies, "Of course, Mr. de Swan." He looks back to me, "A pleasure as always, Miss de Swan." Takes my hand and kisses it.

Too repulsed to say anything, I just curtsey to both men, and exit the room. I rub the back of my hand on my skirt and quickly walk out of the house and to the stables, where my favorite horse, Cinnamon, is already saddled and waiting for me.

The stable boy was nowhere to be found, so I mounted myself onto the saddle, kicked off and began my ride. After a little while of peace, quiet, and enjoying the sunshine and fresh air, Cinnamon must have spotted a snake and began to charge off.

(EPOV)

It has been two weeks since my employment, and everyday has been just grand. I really enjoy my work. I worked 6 days a week, 10 hours a day, for $3 an hour. Everyone here treats me well, the stable master is very good hearted. So this is an all around very good job.

Today, I was to prepare Miss de Swans horse, Cinnamon, for a ride, so I got up bright and early and made it to work an hour early. I did the usual morning pleasantries first. Feeding the horses, shoveling out the muck, forked in new straw. I was finished with that in no time.

I got Cinnamon out of his stall and started to brush him. Now this was a good horse. Always calm and easy to handle. And when you spoke to him, it was like he could understand your every word as if he were human.

"Hey there, Cinnamon. How are you this morning? Ready to go out with your mistress today?" He actually nodded his head as if to show how excited he was. Made me chuckle a bit as I continued to brush him.

As I continued my work with Cinnamon, I began to wonder about Miss Isabella de Swan. I've yet to officially meet her. I met the Mr and Mrs de Swan of course, but I have yet to meet their daughter. I believe I caught a glimpse of her as she was getting into a carriage with her parents on their way to some party or other. Oh, the glamorous lives of the rich and connected. I've heard stories about her. That she was very kind, witty, smart, and beautiful. A few days ago, I got into a conversation with one of the field workers that eventually lead to the family. He told me that Miss de Swan had long wavy brown hair that she often wore up and she was rather pale, but in an attractive way. She began to intrigue me, and I haven't even met her yet.

I continued my 'little talk' with Cinnamon. "I bet your mistress is really something. She has to be to have earned a great horse like you. Wish I could have met her already. But I'm meant to meet her today. You think we'll hit it off?"

Cinnamon was all ready to go. I tied his reins to a post and decided to wait for Miss de Swan. After about just 5 min, the stable master called me. So I went over to see what he needed. Once I got back, Cinnamon was gone. I guessed Miss de Swan came and got him and I missed my chance to meet her. I suppose there will be other opportunities. So I set about doing my other duties.

After about half an hour, I heard a terrible scream. A woman screaming. I ran from the stables to see what has happening. And I saw a woman on a rampaging horse. I recognized Cinnamon right away, and I knew it was Miss de Swan who was in trouble. I ran after her as fast as my legs could carry me.

Just as I managed to reach them, Cinnamon reared back on his hind legs and Miss de Swan fell of him backwards. I caught her just in time. And we both fell backwards onto the ground.

"Miss, are you alright?" What I saw, was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen., and her voice was just as beautiful.

"Yes. Thank you so much."


	4. Acquaintances

Chapter 4. Acquaintances

(EPOV)

I could hardly believe how beautiful a single woman could be all at once. Her amazing brown eyes, her full pink lips, her beautiful, clear pale skin. Even her hair, that was slightly disheveled was breathtaking.

But she just had a traumatic experience. So I snapped myself out of it and helped her up. "Can you walk alright?" She stumbled a little and leaned on me a little.

"I'm alright," she said. "Just a little shook up is all. Cinnamon has never done this before. He must have spotted a snake or something."

"Yes." I replied. "They tend to get spooked by those little devils. Here, let me help you inside." I started to escort her to the manor when she stopped me abruptly.

"No! I-I mean… let's just… go to the stables. If my mother finds out about this, she'll never let me go riding ever again."

I considered her request. The I looked around for Cinnamon and found that he was helping himself to a bush nearby. So I decided to just leave him there to cool off and escort this enchanting lady to the stables.

Once we got there I helped her sit down on a stool in front of one of the stalls. "I'll get you some water. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." She smiled. It only took my breath away even further. I walked off to the water pump just outside the stables to get her that water.

I had to get a hold of myself. This was Isabella de Swan I was dealing with. My masters daughter. I can't be consorting with her. At least nothing beyond what I'm already doing. If I do anything rash I could lose my job. So I'll just have to be careful. Not do anything rash. Don't get too close to her. No matter how beautiful she was.

(BPOV)

As I sat back against the stall door waiting for that impossibly handsome man to return with the water he offered, I thought about his heroic efforts. One second I was riding on Cinnamon, enjoying the sunlight on my face, and the next, he just lost it. Started charging away almost uncontrollably. I tried everything I could to get him to stop, but nothing worked. I just lost it and screamed.

Then next thing I knew, Cinnamon reared back, making me fall backwards. I was ready to meet the ground, but instead, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me. We both fell back onto the ground, but this mystery man broke my fall. I had the wind knocked out of me. So once I caught my breath, I looked to see who had saved me.

I thought I had been saved my an angel sent from heaven itself. This man, whoever he was, was just beautiful. A strong set jaw, high cheekbones, wavy auburn hair, and his eyes. The most beautiful shade of green I had ever seen. I almost didn't hear him ask if I was alright.

When he asked to take me back to the house, I knew that was the last place I needed to go first. If mother saw me like this, she would forbid me from horseback riding again. So I asked to go to the stables, to catch my bearings. He so politely offered to get me a drink of water. Once he left, I set about catching my breath. And it wasn't from nearly getting possibly killed. It was from how amazed I was at how a man could be so gorgeous.

I would love to get to know this man. Whoever he was. All I could guess about him was that he was the new stable boy my father hired a few weeks ago. I didn't even know his name. I assumed he knew who I was. After all, how many women roam around here with fancy riding dresses?

I heard footsteps and saw that is was my savior come back with a wooden cup.

"I'm sorry it not the fancy porcelain you're used to. Don't get a lot of things like that here." I could tell he was trying to be humorous.

"No it's alright. Really. Thank you." I took the cup and took a good sip. The cool water was very soothing for me. " So, who do I have to thank for saving my life?"

He smiled and removed his hat as he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He looked a little flustered. It was so charming. "Your father hired me a couple weeks ago."

Yes. He knew who I was. "Well, it's a true pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen. And thank you very much for coming to my aid."

He smiled. It was like sunshine. "I'm just glad you're alright Miss de Swan."

I rolled my eyes at the formality. "Please, call me Bella. Not Isabella or Miss de Swan. I don't like all the formalities."

He smiled again, taking my breath away. "Alright then… Bella." The way he said my preferred name, it was like a symphony. "Please cal me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father." That made me laugh.

Then I heard my mother call. "Isabella! Isabella! It's time to come back now!"

I groaned in frustration. My mothers' idea of an invigorating ride is just one hour. "Please excuse me." I got up and so did he. "Thank you again, for all you've done for me."

"Oh, it was the least I could do… Bella." He politely bowed down to me, in a gentlemanly way.

I smiled, curtsied, and turned and walked away. I knew I was in trouble. Not with my mother, but with possibly falling in love with the man who just saved me.

(EPOV)

As I watched that enchanting woman walk away, I went back to doing my duties. At the end of the day, I checked in with the stable master to see if there was anything else needed of me. He said I could go home and he'd see me in the morning.

As I rode my horse, Justice, home, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about that beautiful, engaging woman, Isabella - er - Bella de Swan. She wasn't what I thought she'd be. Not that I thought she'd be a spoiled brat or anything, but I didn't expect her to be so … wonderful.

Oh dear Lord, help me. I was falling in love with my bosses daughter.


	5. Arrangements for a Meeting

Chapter 5. Arrangements for a Meeting

(BPOV)

As I predicted, once I reached the front door, the first thing my mother noticed was the bit of dirt I had on my skirt and the slight disarray of my hair. An of course that my new hat was missing. She wasted not a single breath reprimanding me about all of it. How being dirty and having messy hair is not only very unlady-like, but also the exact opposite way to attracting a suitable husband. She ended it with, "At this rate, you'll be lucky to get a marriage proposal from the-the… stable boy!"

That caught me off my guard. "Oh… uh… don't-don't be ridiculous mother. Besides, no one saw me. I only sat in the grass by the lake while Cinnamon was taking a drink, and it was really windy over there." I began to walk up to my room.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you! You shouldn't have done that in the first place. Maybe you riding horses isn't a good idea after all if it's driven you to behave like a common street urchin."

I doubled back and gave her a pleading look. "Mother, please no! I love riding, it's the one piece of freedom I have! I promise I'll behave better, just please! Let me keep riding. Please." I just hated begging my mother for anything, but this was important to me.

She silently thought to herself for a moment. "Oh… alright. But no more riding for the rest of the week. Besides, you have a gala to think about this weekend."

I felt relief wash through me. "Yes, mother. Thank you. Please excuse me." She nodded to me and walked away as I continued toward my room. Then it hit me. The Von Blacks were holding their annual gala this weekend, and I was expected to attend.

William Von Black was a very wealthy ship merchant. He builds many fine ships and sells or rents them to people who are in need of traveling over seas. Like my father. When dad needs to get his sugar to other countries or he needs to travel himself, he goes to Mr. Von Black. Partly because his ships are the finest in Virginia, but mostly because they're life long friends. Father trusts no one better with his shipments than William Von Black. There has yet to be a report of one of his ships being defective in anyway. Sure there have been a few ransacks by pirates, but nothing too serious.

Mr. Von Black had one son who was a year older than me, Jacob Von Black. He was another one of my suitors. Unlike Sir Michael Crawford, I actually liked him. He was sweet, kind, smart, didn't go on and on about how much money he had. We were children together, thanks to our fathers partnership and friendship. However, as much as I enjoyed his company, I just didn't see myself spending my life with him. But I didn't have the heart to tell him that I didn't see him as more than a friend. I knew I had to say something sooner or later, but when I was ready.

Once I got into my room, I shut and locked to door. Made my way over to my wash room to clean myself up. I started by having Nelly help me out of this dress and accursed corset. Once I was just in my undergarments, I asked her to draw me a bath with scented bubbles.

I decided to relax until lunch. But I couldn't relax. My thoughts were consumed by that amazing stable boy, Edward Cullen. I couldn't help but wonder about him. Where did he live? How old was he - 17, 18? Did he always want to be a stable boy? Does he like me or does he think I'm just a spoiled rich girl?

Oh well. It didn't really matter. We were from completely different worlds. No one would ever approve.

The next thing I knew, Nelly knocked on the wash room door saying it was time to dress for lunch. I sighed, got out and put on my robe. Time to face reality again.

(EPOV)

Once I got home, the first thing I heard, was my mother playing our old piano. It was very old and a few keys were out of tune, but I wouldn't replace it for even the finest Grande Baby Piano in the world. Perhaps if I'm smart with my wages, I can pay to have the piano retuned for my mothers next birthday. I walked in and saw my mother, beautiful as ever. It made me smile. Mother was always happiest when she's playing the piano Father gave her on their wedding day.

" I'm home mother."

She turned and smiled at me. "Oh, sweetheart! Hello." She got up and gave me a big hug. "You're just in time for dinner. We're having vegetable stew tonight." Nothing was better than a mothers' home cooking.

"That sounds delicious mother. Where's father?"

"Oh, he's in the shop. Has to finish a pair of pants before tomorrow morning. Why don't you go see if he can take a break and join us for dinner?"

"Sure thing, ma." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the shop to see father. He was so dedicated to his work, sometimes he'd mend and sew endlessly till he felt satisfied. Even if it took him all night long.

I knocked on the door to the shop before opening it. "Father? You in here?"

I found him at his sewing table with six large candles lit. His reading glasses hanging on his nose. He turned to look at me. "Oh, hello son. How was work today?"

I didn't want to tell him everything that happened yet, or mother. They might flip over it. "Oh, same as any other day. Mother wanted me to try and convince you to take a break and join us for dinner tonight."

"I don't think I can son. The clients wants these fixed by tomorrow."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. He was always determined to impress the customers with more than just his mending skills. "Well, you won't accomplish anything on an empty stomach. Didn't you teach me that? That no matter how much work you have to do, you can't do it without something in you gut?" I smirked at him to get the point through.

He looked at me with a chuckle. "Sometimes, my boy, I think I raised you too well. Alright, you win. I'll take a dinner break. But I have to get back and finish this after dinner."

"Deal." I smiled at my triumph. We both headed for the door and to the kitchen, to enjoy my beloved mothers amazing cooking. When I look at my parents, I can only hope that I can one day have a marriage as happy as theirs. You can tell just by looking at them that they were just made for each other.

After dinner, mother went to the sitting room to read a book in her favorite chair and father went back to the shop to finish his work. I decided I was tired and went to bed early. But I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Bella. Oh, Bella. That name suited her better than her given name, Isabella. It meant 'beautiful.' And that's exactly what she is.

But what am I thinking? She's a lady of society. I'm just a stable boy. I'm certainly not ashamed of what I do for a living, but I could never give her the kind of life a girl like her deserves. Even if I did make it as a famous pianist is Europe, it would likely take years, and years.

I knew I was in danger of falling in love with her, but I still had to talk to her again. Get to know her more. I'd probably be risking my job, but I had to see her again. So I decided the next time I saw her, I'd at least try to strike up a conversation. With that decision in mind, I finally found sleep.

(BPOV)

The next morning, the first thing I thought of was that stable boy, Edward. I had to see him again. I knew he was working today, so I'd find the right moment to sneak away to the stables to see him.

I felt like I had to further express my gratitude for his valiant assistance to me yesterday. So I decided to sneak him a big slice of our cooks delicious apple pie. There's nothing better.

By midday, I found the perfect opportunity to sneak away to the stables. Mother was away at another one of he silly, boring tea parties and father was going over his books in his study. I knew he'd at least be understanding about what I'm doing, but I wasn't ready for anyone to know just yet. So I decided to keep it a secret for now.

I went to the kitchens, places a slice of the apple pie in a small basket covered with a cloth, and made my way towards the stables.

It was truly a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky, not a breeze of wind.

I made it to the stables. I went inside and there he was. His back turned to me and he was brushing one of the other horses, Ursa Major. Named because she had a spotted pattern on her flank that resembled the constellation. I continued to approach him, then when I was just a couple feet away from him, I made my presence known.

"Uhh… Good afternoon."

He abruptly turned around to look at me. "Oh! Hello, Miss - er - I mean, Bella. It's good to see you again."

I was happy he remembered to call me by my preferred name. "And you as well." I offered him the basket. "I brought you something."

He took the basket with curiosity. Looked under the cloth and looked back at me with a smile.

"It's our cooks apple pie. The finest in all Virginia. I wanted to thank you again for helping me yesterday. It was very valiant of you."

He looked bashful for a moment. It was rather fetching. "It was nothing really. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Thank you very much for the pie. It's very sweet of you." He covered the pie back up and set the basket on a stool nearby. I knew he'd enjoy it later. "Is there anything you need me to do for you today, Bella?"

"Oh, no. That's alright. I just wanted to see you."

He smiled and offered me a brush. "Would you like to brush her?"

I've always wanted to brush a horse myself. Never had the opportunity. So I smiled and took the offered brush. I didn't really know how to do it, but I set about brushing Ursa downward.

He came up behind me saying, "No, no. There's a proper way to do it." He placed his hand over mine. It was like I was on fire, but in a comforting way. He moved my hand around as he said, "First against the hair, then with it. Against, then with. Gently and slowly, but not too slowly." He moved my hand back and forth for a few strokes then let me do it on my own. I immediately missed his touch.

I continued to brush as he walked off and got a bucket of oats. "I've never brushed any of our horses before. But I've always wanted to. I'm lucky mother even lets me ride them."

He smiled as he held a handful of the oats to Ursa's mouth. "Well, I'm glad I was able to give you that opportunity. Taking care of your horses is one of the pleasures I get in my job." He continued to feed Ursa the oats.

I was a little surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. I felt like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me, like he would really listen to what I had to say. I wanted to see him all the time, but I knew I couldn't stay long now. So I stopped brushing and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I must be getting back now. Someone will probably be missing me."

He gave me an understanding smile. "of course, Bella. I really enjoyed your company. It's really made my day."

"I enjoyed seeing you as well. I'd … like to see you again."

He gave me a slightly surprised look, but smiled. "I'd like that too,"

"Perhaps we can meet here again? Later on when you're not working?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he replied, "I'm through at 8."

I smiled excitedly at him. "I'll see you at 8:30 then. Until then." I did a quick curtsey and he, a quick bow, and I walked back to the house. Just before I left the stables, I looked back to give him a quick smile and he smiled back. I was just euphoric the whole walk back to the house.

**A/N: To those who don't know, Ursa Major is also the Big Dipper. It's just a small part of a bigger constellation.**


	6. Secret in the Stables

Chapter 6. Secret in the Stables

(EPOV)

I must be insane. I must have a death wish. I'm actually standing in the middle of an empty stable, save for the horses, waiting for my employers daughter. The one person around here who's completely off limits. Especially for someone like me.

But still, I have to admit, I had to get to know her more. She's just so intriguing. She makes me want to risk it all just to be with her. And this morning when she brought me that piece of pie to thank me for yesterday, which was the most delicious pie I've ever tasted, it shown me that she had a beautiful heart as well as a beautiful face. So I'd say she was well worth the risk.

A few more minutes of quiet, and I could hear soft footsteps behind me. I turned to find Bella approaching wearing a simple dress under a dark cloak. Which I assumed was to give her more cover in the dark night.

I smiled as she approached me further. "Good evening, Bella. Lovely to see you again."

Her smile was just… there's no words for it. "It's good to see you again too, Edward. I'm glad to see you waited for me after all. I was afraid you'd think meeting me was too risky and leave." She looked very serious about her words as she looked away from me.

I smiled, and held her chin to have her look back at me again. "I'd say a chance to see you again is truly worth any risk."

She looked down slightly and blushed. Which impossibly made her even more beautiful. Unconsciously I lifted my hand the feel the blush on her cheek. It felt soft and warm. Sent a strange sensation through my body. Next thing I knew, we were staring into each others eyes, and possibly leaning in.

I came to my senses and took a step back from her. She looked embarrassed. So I decided to break the awkward silence. "So, is there anything you wanted to do?"

She was quiet for a moment, then said without looking at me, I wished she'd look at me, "I was actually hoping to just talk. Get to know each other better."

I smiled, went and got a couple chairs from a store closet in the corner of the stables, and beckoned her to sit down. She smiled at me again, which always caught me off guard. As she walked over, I couldn't help but notice how even the way she carried herself was dainty and refined.

Back strait, shoulders back, chin out. Whatever finishing school she's been to has really paid off. When she sat down, I could swear her back was strait as a pin. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. When she gave me a confused look, I told her, "You don't have to be so proper you know. You especially don't have to waste good manners on a lowly stable boy like me. Just relax and be yourself."

She gave me a grateful smile and relaxed. It was truly much better. I decided to break the ice first.

"So, anything in particular you'd like to talk about?"

She looked thoughtful for a brief moment, then said with a angelic voice, "Well, where do you live?"

I almost expected a hard one. "I live in the town that's just 15 miles from here. I imagine you go through it on your way to one of your friends houses."

She looked a little surprised. I wondered why. "Goodness. So you go all that way everyday just to push around hay in my fathers stables?"

This made me chuckle a bit. "I have a horse to ride over, so it's not that big a deal."

She looked very interested when I mentioned Justice. "You have a horse? May I see it?"

"Sure." I led her over to the stall Mr. de Swan allowed me to keep Justice in when I was working. When she saw him, her face just lit up. I couldn't possibly have a breath left if my body because she kept taking it all.

"Oh, he's just magnificent. What's his name?"

"Justice. Because a law man gave him to me when I was a boy. He was a friend of my fathers."

"May I pet him."

I smiled at her and opened the stall door. "Absolutely. He just love beautiful girls giving him attention." That made her blush again as she walked over to him slowly and began to pat his neck. Justice actually turned his head toward her and nickered a little bit. Indicating that he liked her.

She smiled real big at him. "Oh, he's so beautiful." She continued to pet him as she looked back at me. "So, what do your parents do?"

I was expecting that question. "My mother is a house wife, and my father is a tailor. And a good one at that."

She looked interested is that piece of information. "Really? Have I heard of him?"

"I don't think so. As good as he is, he's not that well known. He deserves to be though. You wouldn't believe how many clothes he can mend in a short amount of time. He gets enough business to keep it going, but… you know."

She looked thoughtful again. "I believe I can help you with that."

That confused me some. "How?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how fast the rumor mill around these parts is. At my next party I'll just stress how good of a tailor your father is. I imagine he'll get new customers in no time." She gave me a really big smile.

I couldn't help but feel amazed at how a girl would offer such kindness to a man who was a complete stranger. "You would do that for my father?"

"I don't get to do much for people, so I take every opportunity I can. If your father raised a man like you, he deserves it all."

I wanted to kiss her then and there. But of course I held myself. I truly never met anyone like her. She was sweet, beautiful, kind. She was too good to be true.

"So, what about you?"

She looked at me mildly confused. "What about me?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

She smiled again and replied, "Well, there's really not much to tell."

"I'm sure that's not true."

She looked away as if embarrassed again. I was wondering what she was thinking, then she said, "My mother is pressuring me to get married. I don't want to marry the kind of men she wants me to. It's just not in me."

I was surprised that she suddenly told me something so personal about herself. I guess I never thought she'd consider her good fortune a cage. In a way, it kind of was. She's being forced to marry a man she doesn't even love. Made me wish I could help relieve her burdens. Then she looked back at me, with a regretful look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. My problems are not yours to bare."

"No, no, no. I'm glad you trust me enough to share theses things with me. It's a true sign of trust."

She smiled at me again. "I just wish I could live my life the way I want to. Choose completely for myself whom I want to marry…. Be free."

I could see that she truly was trapped. Trapped by what others in the high class world expected of her. Unlike someone like me, she wasn't free to make her own choices. She deserved better than that. But who was I to decide her future? Especially when everyone else was already deciding it for her.

She spoke again, shaking me out of my reverie. "So, tell me something else about you. What do you do for fun?"

I thought for a moment. "Well… I play piano."

This really seemed to interest her. "Really? That's so wonderful! Mother would only let me learn the harpsichord. But I hate it. So I never paid attention to my lessons. So I'm terrible at it. Mother says the harpsichord is more… 'refined' than the piano."

"Well, if you'd like, I could teach you sometime."

She looked very excided by that offer, even though she knew I couldn't promise anything. "Oh, that would be wonderful. I've always wanted to learn the piano. They're so beautiful."

"You're so beautiful." That burst out of me before I even had a chance to stop myself.

(BPOV)

His declaration caught me completely off guard. Many men had called me beautiful before of course. Every compliment from lovely to divine, exquisite to ravishing. But when he said that simple word of praise, the way he said it with such kindness and sincerity, it made me go all hot and cool at the same time.

Too bashful to look at him, I said softly, "Thank you."

Next thing I knew, the clock tower from the village tolled, indicating that it was after 10.

"I should go back inside. It's getting late."

"Of course." He led me out of the stables. "I really enjoyed your company tonight, Bella."

"Me too. I'd love to do it again soon."

He smiled at me like he was please that I wanted to see him again. "Alright. When? Tomorrow night?"

Darn it all. "Sorry, not tomorrow night. It's … uh … I'm expected to attend an important party. Maybe the next night?"

He smiled even bigger. "I'll be here. Well, good night."

"Good night." Then, completely on impulse, I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek before I rushed off to the house. Pulling my cloak hood over my head again. And although I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow night, but I was looking forward to another night.


	7. The Von Blacks Annual Gala

**A/N: Warning. This chapter is really long lol**

Chapter 7. The Von Blacks Annual Gala

(BPOV)

Today was the day. The day of the Von Blacks annual gala. An especially large social event where everyone who's anyone is expected to attend. There's dinner, dancing, music, gossip. Only the finest of everything you could ever imagine.

And it was all a total BORE!

Every year since I turned 13, I've been plucked, stuffed, painted and squeezed in every possible which and way to look what is considered 'presentable' for this gala. For it is actually the biggest party of the year, despite that the Von Blacks weren't even the top richest family around. But they did spare no expense for this gathering every year. It has been a tradition of theirs for 3 generations.

I did not want to go to this foolish gala. My only salvation was that my good friend Jacob would be there. Perhaps I'll get the courage to tell him how I really feel about our relationship. That I just see him as a good brother rather than a husband. I can only hope I'll find the heart to do so, and that he'll be understanding.

The whole day long, when I wasn't eating my proper meals, I was forcibly put through excruciating appearance preparations for the gala, until at last I was left alone to my thoughts and add finishing touches to my face. I was wearing a full diamond blue drop shoulder dress with lovely flowers embroidered all over it. My hair was up in a new French twist with a few spiral curls running off the back of my neck and a feathery flower placed just right in the back. My jewelry consisted of a pearl necklace with a bright blue sapphire hanging from the middle of it and a matching cameo bracelet and no rings. Mother said that'll happen when a man gives me one.

Now, I was gently running my blush brush over my cheeks, staring myself in my vanity mirror, thinking about Edward. And how I'd rather be with him in the stables than in this dress waiting for my mother to march through my bedroom door like it's her room instead of mine, make a million comments about how there's something wrong with my appearance, and almost literally drag me down to the carriage waiting to take me to the gala. So needless to say I was surprised out of my mind to hear someone actually knocking on my door.

"Umm… come in."

Imagine my happiness when I saw my father walking through my door instead of my unbearably uptight mother.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. Just … beautiful."

I just couldn't help but smile at him and what he said. I never doubted that my mother thought she had the most beautiful daughter this side of West Virginia, but she just didn't express it as often to me as she could have.

"Thank you, Papa." I called him Papa when I was feeling particularly loving toward him.

He smiled at me as he approached me and said, "It's about time to go. You ready?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I stood from my vanity seat to face him. "Do I really have to go to the gala again this year Father? I'm positive no one will notice if I'm not there."

He gave me a sympathetic smirk. "Your mother would notice."

I groaned again. "Oh yes. Mother. Lord knows that if she had her way, everyone on this planet would be catering to her every whim and desire."

He chuckled at that. "It's part of the reason I married her, princess. When she knows she wants something, she fights for it. Just try to cut her some slack though. She's just eager to see that you're well taken care of for the rest of your life before hers is over."

I let out a big sigh at that. I turned and walked over to look out my window. I saw the carriage and then the stables which had a single light on inside. I assumed Edward was still there, taking care of the horses.

"I just wish mother would understand that I don't care about money or breeding or houses or land or any other such nonsense. I mean, I do want to get married someday, but only when I'm sure it's the man I actually want to spend the rest of my life with. A man I know will be more devoted to me than his money or business. Someone who loves me and not my dowry. Someone I know I can share my life with." This whole time, I've been starring at the stables. Then father came up behind me and laid his hands on my bare shoulders and kissed the top of my head careful not to disturbed my up do.

"I know you do, angel. I know you want love before marriage. That's what I want for you too. There's nothing I want more than for you to be happy instead of just content. I pray everyday that you will find the man who's right for you, and he will go out of his way every single moment till the day he dies to make sure you're never unhappy a day in your life."

I turned around and smiled up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a big, loving hug. "I love you so much, Papa."

He hugged me back as he said. "I love you too, baby. And I know you'll have a good time tonight."

I decided to let him have his moment of fantasy. Just as we pulled apart, who should storm in but my overly headstrong mother shouting, "What in the name of God in Heaven are you doing? We are going to be late and it takes over a half an hour to get to the Von Blacks manor! Let's go now!" As she said those last words, she stormed over, grabbed the wrist with the bracelet on it, hard, and yanked me out the bedroom door.

She finally slowed down and let go of my wrist as we reached the front door. When she wasn't looking I took the moment to rub to stinging impressions she and the pearls left on the skin. Then once I quickly got my bearings, I caught up with my parents and walked just behind them out the door and down the front steps to the carriage.

Imagine my surprise when I saw who the footman was. None other than Edward Cullen himself. I almost froze in my tracks when I saw him holding the carriage door open for my parents. He looked so dashing in his formal riding suit, but I couldn't help but wonder who on earth he was the footman.

After my parents got in, he bent slightly at the waist, held out his hand to me, and said, "Miss de Swan." He gave me a very friendly smile.

I took his hand and said, "Thank you…sir." And I let him help me into the carriage. A moment after I took my seat, the carriage took off.

For the next few minutes, my thoughts were consumed by Edward and the mystery of how he became the footman for tonight. I was beyond happy to see a friendly face before I had to plunge headfirst into a massive snake pit, but how in the world did he manage this? And then, I was quite suddenly startled out of my thoughts.

"For heaven's sake, Isabella! Sit up strait! You look like you're carrying a bolder on your head!" She rolled her eyes in irritation. Then my father came to my rescue again.

"Renee, my darling, take it easy. We're all in the privacy of our carriage, and she looks beautiful."

"Yes, but how in the world is she going to attract a decent husband if she doesn't carry herself like a lady at all times?"

I tried to defend myself. "Mother, I've already got 3 suitors." That only angered her further.

"Well all the other eligible girls have more than twice that right now! And so could you if you'd at least take an interest in your appearance! Gracious me!"

Exactly what I needed. Another reason to not want to go to this dreaded gala. I loved my mother, and I never doubted for a second in my whole life that she loved me, but I just wish she'd let me be me. Even for just one single night. Instead of shouting orders and reprimands at me. Now thanks to her, I was going to the gala with not only dread and resentment, but also sadness and insecurity.

The rest of the ride was spent is silence. Then we finally arrived at the gala. The carriage made it's stop just outside the front door of the Von Black estate, and just before the door opened, mother reached over and took my hand, and spoke to me again, in an uncharacteristically soothing voice.

"Isabella, darling. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier. I'm just so nervous about this gala. All the finest names are going to be here, and it could be a fantastic opportunity for you to once and for all find your husband." She noticed me roll my eyes at that. Then said, "I know you don't want to be here tonight, Isabella, but it's important to keep up appearances. So, please, at least try to have a good time tonight." She ended her words with a smile.

I gave a weak smile back, making a silent statement that I would try to suck it up for tonight. Then father tapped on the carriage roof with his walking stick, signaling the footman, or Edward, that we were ready to get out.

The door opened and my father stepped out and held his hand out to mother to help her out. After they walked ahead, Edward held out his hand to help me out. I took it and stepped outside, I took a look at his smiling face, and he actually winked at me.

I whispered low enough for just him to hear, "Meet me at the maze behind the house in half an hour."

He bowed his head to show he heard and would to as I asked. Then mother beckoned me to come along. I took one last look at Edward, who smiled at me again, giving me courage, then I set off to face the music.

There were three other couples ahead of us, so we waited our turn to be announced. Then my parents were announced, then it was my turn. I just hated the idea of letting the whole wide world know about my existence.

"Miss Isabella de Swan, Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Charles de Swan.

I made my way down the long red carpet towards my hosts, William Von Black and his son, Jacob. For the first time in this whole night, I made a genuine smile. Seeing my good friend Jacob always put a smile on my face.

Mr. Von Black greeted me first by placing a light kiss on my hand as I did a dainty curtsey.

"Isabella! Beautiful as ever." His face was always a picture of love, wisdom, and kindness. Jacob was truly lucky to have him as a father.

"It's wonderful to see you, Mr. Von Black. You're home looks amazing."

Taking a quick look around, "Spared no expense of course."

With one last bow, I moved over to Jacob. As always he had a smile on his face. Being a foot taller than me, I had to look up just to see his handsome face. And he was also one of the very few who knew and called me by my preferred name.

"Bella, you really do look just … divine. Now that you're here, I can finally start to have a good time."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "You always had a talent for exaggeration."

He smiled again at me, and looked at his father. "Hey, dad. I think I'm going to escort Isabella around for a while." He knew that he couldn't call me by my preferred name around others.

"Sure, son. Just have her back in time for dinner." We all had a laugh at that.

"Of course I will pop. We'll see you then." He offered me his arm, which I took, and he escorted me out of the room and onto the nearest balcony.

"Oh, at last. I was worried if you hadn't shown up, I'd've died of boredom. They day it's possible you know."

I just couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Jacob. How you do go on. Though it is very good to see you again too."

He smiled at me and leaned against the balcony railing. He looked deep in thought. I could tell he was thinking about something serious. I could only fear that it was about his feelings for me. I knew over the recent years he was developing feelings for me that were greater than friendship, even if he didn't relay them in any way.

So, I decided to test the waters. "What's on your mind?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, looked at me then stood up strait and took my hand as he spoke. "Actually, Bella, I was hoping to get a moment alone with you. To… ask you something."

Oh, dear. It was the moment I was dreading from him. The moment where I'd most likely break his heart.

He took both my hands as he said, "We've known each other practically our whole lives, and we've never had a reason to not get along with one another. We'll always be compatible with each other, I know we will. That's why I wanted to -"

"Jacob, don't." I just couldn't hear anymore. "I know what you're going to say, and I can't hear it. Not… not yet."

For the briefest moment he looked so heartbroken, then he put on a brave smile and said, "If that's how you feel, then by all means, I shall wait. I have all the time in the world."

He was so painfully understanding. But I was grateful for it. So I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you, Jacob. You truly are a wonderful man. Now I must please ask you to excuse me. I have someone I need to find."

"Of course. I'll help you find them."

"NO! I mean… no thank you. Besides, I've taken you away from your hosting duties long enough. I'll be alright." I hoped he'd leave it at that,

"Of course, Bella. I'll see you at dinner." We smiled and bowed to each other before going out separate ways.

I knew this house almost as well as I knew my own, so I knew where to go to get to the maze in the back grounds without being stopped or seen. So I quickly and made my way to the maze. As I made my way there, I couldn't help the flash of memories I had of that maze. Jacob and I as children, playing hide and seek for hours on end in there. These memories made me even more sad that if he did ask for my hand in marriage before I told him how I really felt about him, I'd have to possibly break his heart and refuse him.

I made it outside without any trouble. To my luck, there was no one out on the terrace, so I was able to sneak away to the maze and wait for Edward.

I noticed that it was a beautiful full-moon night. Not a cloud in sight. I could see the constellation Ursa Major. And it made me think of the other night when we were taking care of the horse, Ursa Major together. When he said he thought seeing me was worth risking his job, and the way he said I was beautiful. Made me long for his to show himself at once.

Then lo and behold, there he was, coming from around the hedge that made the maze. He almost sparkled in the moonlight. Seeing him made me rush over to him, lifting my dress to keep from tripping. I couldn't stop myself from hugging him close. He hugged me back.

"What in the blazes are you doing as our footman? What happened to Hans?" A little German boy whose usual job was footman.

He chuckled at me as he replied, "He twisted his leg this morning, unfortunately. So I offered to take his place for the night. It was your father who approved of my standing in."

I was beyond surprised by his answer, but also concerned for Hans. "Oh, dear. Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's alright. He just needs to stay off his feet for a couple days is all."

I couldn't help but smile warmly at him. "Well, although I'm not please with poor Hans's injury, I'd call it a happy accident. I got to see you tonight after all." I hugged him again and he hugged me back.

He pulled back to look in my eyes. After a moment of silence, he softly said, " You look just angelic tonight."

I could feel myself blush ferociously. "Well, formal clothes suit you quite well. Wish I could see you in them more often."

We silently stared at each other for a short while. Then I could hear a silvery bell, signaling that dinner had been served. It was once again time to face the music.

"I have to go now. They'll certainly be missing me at supper."

He smiled. "I know. I'll see you at the end of the party."

"I hope so." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek then I rushed off back inside for supper. Then soon after music and dancing.

Dinner had been served and eaten. And it was indeed delicious. Now it was time for the music and dancing. This was the part I dreaded the most. I was many things, but a dancer was just not one of them. I had two left feet from the moment I could walk. Every dancing lesson my mother put me through I failed miserably. So at long last she accepted my incurable flaw and instructed me to stay away from complicated dance numbers.

In the large ballroom, I was surrounded by frills, lace, feathers, faux flowers, diamonds, ribbons, pearls, fans, cravats, boutonnières, cigars, the list was endless. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of overly priced formal wear and accessories. It was just ridiculous the lengths men and women alike went to to look what was considered 'presentable.'

I was indeed asked to dance by several good men, and I accepted a few, thankfully no one was hurt. Right now I was taking a little break sitting on a comfortable settee just on the edge of the ballroom with a few of my lady friends. Trying to ignore their idle gossip. However, my 'friend', Lady Jessica Stanley, was rather difficult to ignore. She was the gossip queen of the 19th Century.

"I hear that the young Duchess Angela Weber has been courted by Lord Eric Yorkie for almost a month now, and he's going to propose to her any day now."

This caught another girls attention. "Oh, really? Goodness me! You can't do better than a lord. She's so lucky."

"Well, I also happen to know that our own Isabella de Swan here is on the verge of getting proposed to herself very soon."

That caught my attention, and it really irritated me. "Whatever are you talking about, Jessica?"

"I heard it on a very reliable source that Jacob Von Black, the son of our gracious host this night, is quite smitten with you and he wants to make you his wife as soon as possible. And if you ask me, I'd say it's a very smart match. You'd have to be a fool to refuse that."

In a large but contained fit of rage, mustn't upset mother, I shot up from my seat and faced her better to say, "I'll have you know, Lady Jessica, that Jacob and I are just very good friends. We were children together for heavens sake. I do not know whether or not he does plan to propose to me, but if he does, whether or not I accept is my decision and mine alone. So I'll thank you to stay out of my personal business." And with that, I stormed off towards the nearest punch bowl.

I placed both hands on the refreshment table to steady myself as I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself of the rage that Jessica put me in. Who on God's green earth would spread a rumor like that about me? I knew right away it wasn't Jacob. He was just too kind hearted to risk compromising my reputation like that. I rattled my brain trying to figure out who started that rumor. Then my thoughts were interrupted.

"May I ask this beautiful woman to dance?" It was Mr. Von Black. I smiled at him, grateful for his kind words and invitation.

I said with a curtsey. "Of course, my good lord."

I took his offered hand and he lead me to the dance floor. He knew of my complete inability to dance, so he did a simple box step for me in tuned to the sultry music. I was really enjoying his company. William Von Black was like a second father to me. For a few moments we danced together in silence, then he suddenly had a serious look on his care worn face.

"I have something I need to discuss with you Bella."

"Yes, Mr. Von Black?"

"I know how you really feel about my son. That you don't have a desire to marry him."

He completely caught me off guard with that. "I…I…I…"

He gave me a gentle smile. "It's alright, my dear girl. Really. You've always been like a daughter to me. If you don't see Jacob as a future husband, then I can respect your wishes. And if my son does propose to you, I can assure you he will understand. My son is not the type to hold a grudge."

I just had to smile at that. His words were true and gave me courage. "Thank you so much, sir. But how did you know all this?"

"I've seen the way Jacob looks at you. You've never given him that same look. If you turn down his advances, yes he will be hurt, but he won't think any less of you. I assure you."

The song ended and I just had to hug him. Just like a father he gave me reason to hope and to have courage. Enough courage to do what I've been wanting to do for quite some time right this moment.

I stepped away from him to look at him better and curtsied as I said, "Thank you so very much Mr. Von Black. Will you please excuse me?"

He gave me a warm smile. Probably guessing where I was off to. "Of course, Miss de Swan." Then he whispered, "Good luck."

I smiled and curtsied again then walked off to find Jacob.

I found him by a window deep in conversation with a few other young men. They were probably talking about something amusing because a few of them were coming down from a good laugh.

"Please excuse the interruption, gentlemen, but I would very much like to speak to young, Mr. Von Black here if I may?"

Jacob said, "Please excuse me, gentlemen. I really enjoyed our talk." Then he held out his arm to me and we left the crowd.

"So, Bella, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Uhh… could we maybe go somewhere more private?"

He looked subtly pleased with my request and lead me to a deserted balcony then closed the window doors behind us, which I was grateful for.

"So, what's on your mind?"

I took a deep, cleansing breath before I began to do what had to be done. "Jacob, let me get strait to the point. I know how you feel about me, and I know, what you wanted to ask me earlier. I just want to say that, I just don't feel the same way for you. Yes, I do love you, I love you very much. Just not in the way you probably love me. We were children together. You helped made my childhood fun the way everyone's childhood should be. I can even still remember playing hours of hide and seek in that old hedge maze of yours with you. You were the brother I never had. And I'm afraid that's all you will ever be to me. A brother. I know there is a wonderful woman out there somewhere for you. That woman is just not me. Because you deserve a wife who will love you every bit as much as you love her."

Jacob just looked at me with a blank expression for what felt like an eternity. Then he turned away from me, leaning on both hands on the balcony railing. Oh, Lord. I had just shattered him, I know I did.

"I'm sorry. I'll… I'll leave you alone now."

"Bella." He stopped me in my tracks. I turned again to face him and listen to what he had to say. "I've fallen in love with you years ago. When I began to see you as a woman instead of a girl. You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, thoughtful. A true saint. Nothing would have made me happier than to have heard you say 'yes.' But, seeing as that will never be the case, there's nothing for me to say but… " He turned to face me head on. "Isabella de Swan, I hope you will find the kind of love you are looking for. And if the man you choose as your husband does not treat you a gem like you deserves to be treated, I will personally punch his nose right off his ugly mug." He finished that last piece with a gentle smile.

I just couldn't help but lightly giggle at his closing statement. I was so overwhelmed with happiness for his acceptance and understanding, I couldn't stop myself from hugging him with such love in my heart. Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Jacob. You have no idea how much your understanding means to me."

He smiled as he said. "The gala is almost over. Would you honor me with the last dance?"

I smiled back at him. "Of course. But I have to warn you, I'm no ballerina."

I took his offered arm and we made back inside and onto the dance floor. And I finished off the night with the greatest friend and surrogate brother I've ever had.


	8. Threats and Confessions

Chapter 8. Threats and Confessions

(EPOV)

It has been two weeks since that gala, and Bella and I have seen each other secretly in the stables almost every night since. We're always careful about how often we meet each other. We don't really do much accept talk. Just talking. And every conversation leads to learning something new about each other. We've really become such great friends. Very close indeed. And no one could ever know.

She had indeed followed through with her promise to mention my father and his tailoring around the gossip mill. His business has already doubled. He's getting so much work he actually had the opportunity to bring in an apprentice to help out. I could never express enough to Bella how grateful I was to her. Our latest good fortune is all thanks to her and her heart of gold.

Today, I was busy doing my usual chores around the stables, when I got a very unexpected visitor. None other than Sir Michael Crawford. And he was looking more smug than usual. I've seen him slinking around the estate. He's been here almost everyday this week, and I just got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was here to make trouble.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the humble stable boy. And how are we today?"

I really did not like the nasty smirk on his face. Not one bit. But I held myself the way I was supposed to. Even if I did hate this guys guts.

"Quite well, sir. Thank you. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes. Yes there is. You could stay away from my future wife."

That not only caught me off guard, but actually struck a very sensitive nerve. But I held myself strong. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sir. The only association I have with the young Miss de Swan is preparing her horses for her and -"

"Don't give me that bile. I'm not blind. I saw the way you look at her. Like she's pray waiting to be caught."

He stared me down and my own demeanor began to falter, and he could see it. "I assure you, Sir Crawford, the relationship between Miss de Swan and myself is strictly servant/mistress." It tore me up inside to say those words for the sake of keeping Bella's and my relationship a secret for both our sakes.

He just smiled at me in the sickest way. "That's right, _stable boy._ You're nothing but a servant around here. And you best never forget your place, or else I imagine it won't be very good for you… or your family."

That really hit a nerve there. My respectable contents was just instantly gone. I dropped my push broom and just got up all close and personal to him. "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean, Sir Michael Crawford?"

He seemed pleased and amused by my reaction. "Ah, it seems I struck a nerve. Well, now that I have you full and undivided attention… I heard about how amazing a tailor your father is. There were rumors going around about it for many days now. His business is doing quite well now isn't it? It would be a terrible shame if all that success were to suddenly… burn to the ground."

I just lost it at that. I just grabbed onto his jacket lapels not caring if I got fired anymore. "If you go anywhere near my home or my family, I can assure you, the rest of your pompous, high pedestal life will be a living hell."

He just laughed and shoved me away so hard I fell on my backside. He just smirked down at me as he straitened his jacket. "If you don't get my future wife out of your empty little head, you won't have to worry about your home or family. I won't have them killed if that's what you're thinking. But I will make sure their lives are more pathetic and unlivable than they already are."

With that, he gave a satisfied smile and walked past me on his way out of the stables. Before he completely left, I got back on my feet and shouted at him, "Why? Why do you want to marry her so badly? It's obvious you don't really love her or even care about her! What's there for either of you to gain?"

He turned to face me. His sadistic smug still plastered on his sorry face. "Simple, stable boy. She gets a good husband and I get a even greater fortune than I already do. It's an all around win-win."

I could not believe what I just heard. "No, it's not. It's a win-lose. She won't be happy with you. You won't make her happy, you'll make her miserable. Besides, what makes you think she'd tell you 'yes'?"

"Because her lovely mother won't let her say no."

With that, he continued on his marry way. It took every ounce of self restraint I had in me not to grab the pitch fork and hurl it at him. But it didn't stop me from grabbing it anyway and hurling it at the wall with a roar of rage and frustration. It went right into the wall and wobbled a little bit before it went perfectly still in the wooden stable wall.

I just wanted to take a huge club, hunt down that rich, pretentious, pretty boy bastard and beat him 10 ways to Sunday. He only saw Bella as nothing more than a "get richer quick" scheme. She deserved better than that. She deserves a man who wants her for her, not her money. Someone who would go out of their way everyday to make her happy. Someone who actually knows her. Someone … someone… like… me.

Lord above help me. I've completely fallen in love with my employers daughter, and I wanted to marry her. Why did it have to take a pompous rich fool to make me finally admit it to myself. But I had nothing to offer her. All I had was cheap change saved in a jar under my bed and a few sets of clean clothes in my drawer. I had nothing.

I certainly wasn't going to leave my job. It wasn't just my only sours of income, but it would be just too painful to be away from Bella. Even if she was doomed to a marriage to a bonafide asshole and I'd lose her forever.

We were meeting again tonight. I decided then and there. Even though it wouldn't change anything, I would tell her how I felt. I would tell her that I loved her.

I waited silently in the stables for her. Everyone thought I went home an hour ago, and I was almost wishing I did. Waiting for Bella to show was agony. I knew what I had to do, but I just couldn't stand to see hurt and sorrow in her beautiful brown eyes. I knew there was no way to avoid that, but this had to be done.

I heard soft footsteps approaching and knew it was her. She was wearing her usual dark cloak, and she smiled brightly when she saw me. It made me smile back, but also made me hurt even more inside because of what I was about to do.

"Edward! I'm so happy to see you." She threw her arms around me in a warm hug and I hugged her back tightly. I just didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to.

She noticed that something was wrong with me. Nothing ever got passed her. She leaned back to look at me. She had a worried look on her face.

"Something wrong?"

I just couldn't bare to see the hurt come into her eyes, so I let go and turned away.

"Bella, we… we can't do this anymore."

I still couldn't look at her. She was silent for a moment before she finally replied, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

I turned back around to face her. "This. We can't do this anymore. All this sneaking around in the middle of the night. Risking both our necks. It just can't happen anymore."

I expected her to get all upset and teary. But what she did instead, I was certainly not expecting it. She gave me a stern look, quickly approached me, and slapped me hard across the face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You think I don't know what this is about? I know that monster Crawford spoke to you today! I saw him walking from the stables from my bedroom window!"

She had completely caught me off guard. "He said if I didn't leave you alone, he'd destroy my fathers business!"

She gave me an appalled look. "So this has nothing to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. And my family. I can't risk either of you."

"So now you think I'm completely incapable of taking care of myself?"

"Of course not!" This was the first argument we've had, and I wasn't enjoying it at all. But she was being stubborn and unreasonable.

"You really think I'll accept any marriage proposal from him? I'll die before I even think about spending any amount of time of my life with him! And as far as your family is concerned with him, he's full of nothing but hot air and empty threats! I can guarantee you that he's too much of a coward to go through with any threat he gives to anyone! He was just trying to scare you away from me."

Her words made me feel like such a fool. A fool and a moron. But I was so overwhelmed with relief and joy that I just couldn't hold myself back any longer. Without even thinking twice, I closed the rest of the distance between us, held onto her face and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had, and damn the consequences.

For a second, she didn't react, then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. We kissed each other passionately for the first time. We began to deepen the kiss as I moved my arms around her waist, and she ran her fingers through the back of my hair. It really sent a rush of sensations through my whole body.

On impulse, I reached down, lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her up against the back wall. She moaned as I started kissing down her neck. I quickly thought to myself 'thank God for closed doors.' She pulled my face back up and kissed me again. I've never even dreamed that out secret meetings would lead to this.

When the need for air took over, I pulled back, but laid my forehead on hers. And she dropped her feet to the ground. We looked into each others eyes in silence for the longest time. I knew we were silently telling each other how we felt, but I still wanted to say it out loud for myself.

"I love you."

Her beautiful eyes got shiny as she said to me, "I love you."

There was no going back now. For either of us.


	9. Confrontations

Chapter 9. Confrontations

(BPOV)

It has been a week since Edward and I confessed to each other, and every night since has been wonderful. We do still talk of course, getting to know each other more and more every day. But we do spend a great deal of the time 'showing' our love for each other. We're still trying to be careful, so we've never gone past innocent kisses.

Today, I was in our private library laying on a lovely blue velvet chaise reading my favorite story, William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I was a hopeless romantic. I loved love stories and this was my favorite. I couldn't help but grin at the similarities between the love in this story and the love between Edward and myself. Although I did hope neither of us ended up dying in the future. My only disappointment of this beautiful morning is that it was Edward's day off and I wouldn't see him today. I insisted that he spend it with his family. I was expecting to go for a ride tomorrow. I would see him bright and early.

I was really enjoying my solitude when who should walk in but Sir Michael Crawford. He looked pleased with himself for some reason. Maybe his just struck another business deal with father. Oh, well. I chose not to acknowledge it. But for the sake of formality, I gave him a weak greeting.

"Good morning, Sir Crawford."

He was standing in front of the window, looking suspiciously smug. "Good morning… Isabella."

I looked at him at that and gave him a very stern look. "I'll thank you not to address me so informally, sir."

He kept that smug on his face as he approached me slowly but with purpose. "Oh, I think I'm free to address you any way I please after today."

I eyed him suspiciously. "And why is that?"

He stood before me and he actually kneeled down, reached into his inside pocket, and pulled out a small red box. "Because, you're going to be my wife." He lifted the lid and inside was the largest, gaudiest diamond I've ever seen, and it didn't interest me in the least bit.

"I don't think so." Then I averted my attention back to my book.

Next thing I knew, my book was being snatched out of my hands and I was viciously being yanked onto my feet by my wrist. I felt like he was trying to break my arm off my torso.

"What in the blazes are you doing?"

He just looked at me with rage in his eyes. He painfully grabbed hold of my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Let me make something very clear, Isabella. I am a man who always gets what he wants. I'm also the sort of man no one says no to. And a spoiled rich brat is certainly not going to be an exception. You ARE going to marry me. Your father just gave me his blessing and your mother is positively euphoric. All that's left is for you to say 'yes.' Which are ARE going to do."

I tried to push him away, but he was just too strong. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

"It'll get better, Isabella. It just takes one little word."

I practically spat in his face, "NO!"

He slapped my face hard. "Wrong answer! Let's try that again… Isabella, say you will marry me."

I stay strong. "NO!"

This time he slapped me so hard I fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. He walked toward me while I scooted away till I hit the coffee table. I was actually scared for my life at that moment.

"I will not be denied but anyone, least of all you." He threw the ring box at me, but thankfully he missed. "SAY YOU WILL MARRY ME!" He grabbed my sleeve. "SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!" That whole time he hit me over and over and over.

God was looking out for me today. At that moment, but parents came into the room and my father punched Crawford's lights out. Father continued to hit him as mother kneeled down at my side.

"Isabella, my angel, are you alright?"

I couldn't speak. I just held onto her as I watched my father do his fatherly duty and protect his daughter from a monster. Finally what seemed like forever, father gabbed onto Crawford's jacket and forced him onto his feet and spoke to him in a very frighteningly threatening way.

"You will NEVER come near my daughter again. You will NEVER come onto my property again. You will NEVER show your face around here or speak to anyone of my family ever again. Or else I will personally see to it that you never see your own legs ever again." Then father shoved him so hard he fell to the ground with a great thud. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I don't know if it was because he was terrified or because his lip was impossibly swollen from the beating he just got, but he didn't say a single word or even made a sound as he unsteadily got up and limped out of the room, out of the house, and hopefully, out of our lives.

"Are you alright, darling?" Father kneeled down to take a better look at me. Mother was still holding onto me in a comforting way. I was just too overwhelmed to speak. So I did the only thing I could do. I cried. I placed my face on my mothers shoulder and cried my heart out.

Mother tried to sooth me, but it did nothing for me. Father reached over and picked me up. I laid my head on his shoulder and continued to cry. He carried me up to my room with my mother in suit and laid me on the bed.

"You're alright now, princess. That horrible man is gone now. You're safe." Mother ran her fingers through my ruined hair. It was actually quite refreshing to not listen to her lecture or reprimand me for a change. Then she addressed my father. "Darling, go summon the doctor."

Father looked reluctant to leave, but did as bid.

I continued to cry for a few more minutes while mother tried to comfort me. Finally, my tears completely subsided, all that was left was exhaustion. But I didn't want to sleep. I was scarred I'd have nightmares about the beating I just took, and the one my father just gave. I know it was for my behalf, but I never seen my father that way, and it frightened me.

Mother held onto me, the way she used to when I was a small child after a nightmare, and tried with all her might to comfort me. "Oh, my precious girl. I'm so sorry. I was too blind to see what a horrid man that Crawford was. This is all my doing. I should have seen past his 'charming' pretense and realized he was a monster."

I tried to stop her from blaming herself. I knew it wasn't really her fault. "No, mother. It's not your doing. No one guessed what kind of man he really was."

"But you could see that he wasn't to be reckoned with. And I just saw your protests as defiance and childishness. I'll never brush off your instincts again."

We just held each other for a moment more when father knocked on the door. Mother beckoned him to come in and he was followed by the doctor. After a little examination, he diagnosed that I was no worse for the ware. Just a little shook up and tired, and I thankfully would have no blemishes on my face. I just needed to rest in bed for a few days.

At first I tried to protest, because I hadn't forgotten that I was supposed to go riding tomorrow, to see Edward. But mother forbade it and so did father. They both insisted that I stay in bed and rest after the ordeal I just endured. I knew I couldn't win an argument against both my parents, so I decided to respect their wishes. This time.

But I still had to let Edward know that I couldn't go riding tomorrow instead of let him think I stood him up. So, shortly after mother and father left the room to let me rest, I padded over to my writing desk, took out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick not for him. After I sealed it in an envelope and wrote his name on the front of it. Then I pulled a cord in the corner of my room to summon Nelly.

There was a light knock on my door a couple minutes later. "Come in."

It was Nelly, thank heaven, "You summoned me, Miss? Forgive me, but shouldn't you be resting now?"

"Never mind that, Nelly. I need you to do something for me. It is of the utmost importance that you do this with extreme caution and discretion and NEVER speak of this to anyone. In fact, after you do this, it never even happened. Understand?"

She looked at me with a very uncertain look. "Tell me you understand, Nelly!"

She staggered for a moment. "Yes, I understand, Miss."

"Good." I handed her the envelope. "Now, I need you to take this directly to the stable master, and I want you to tell him to give it to the stable boy first thing when he arrives in the morning. Be sure he knows that it is very important that he gets it. Please promise me you'll do this." I gave her a pleading look, hoping she would understand.

She eyed me and the envelope for a moment, then took it from me with a small assuring smile. "I promise I'll see to it, Miss. I'll see to it immediately."

I just hugged her tightly. I always knew I could count on Nelly no matter what. "Thank you so much, Nelly. Really."

She hugged me back briefly, then gently pulled me away from her. "Now, Miss de Swan, please get back in that bed and get your rest. Your parents would be beside themselves if they knew I allowed you out of bed."

I chuckled slightly and did as bid. After about a half an hour of laying quietly in my bed, thinking about Edward and the hope that I would be allowed out of this bed soon so I could see him again, I began to drift off in a dreamless sleep. I just hope that he'll get my note and understand.


	10. Is she alright?

Chapter 10. "Is she alright?"

(EPOV)

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. Everything seemed right with the world. I had a rewarding job, a loving family, a beautiful, amazing woman who loved me the way I am. All seemed just right with the world.

After a quick breakfast and a kiss good-bye for my mother, I headed strait to the de Swan estate to begin my duties. This morning I was going to see Bella. She wanted to go for a ride today. So I decided to take care of that first.

After I put my personal things away I went about to collect Lila from her stall. Lila was a good mare. Gentle, sweet and kind. Just like Bella.

"Hey, Lila. How are you doing today, girl? Ready to go for a ride today?"

I was just brushing her down when Gregory, the stable master walked in.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning, sir. Beautiful day isn't it?" I continued brushing Lila.

"That it is, boy. If you're getting that mare ready for Miss de Swan's ride it won't be necessary anymore. She's in disposed."

I stopped what I was doing to pay better attention to Gregory. "What do you mean, sir? Is she alright?"

He just shrugged like it was nothing. "All I know is that she's not herself today." He handed me a small envelope. "I was requested to give you this. And to pretend it never happened. Whatever that means. Well, continue your work, son. I'm going to go back to my rounds."

"Thank you, sir."

I was just overwhelmed with worry for Bella. I could only assume that this letter was from her. I quickly opened it and read what it said:

_My dearest Edward,_

_I'm so sorry I won't be seeing you this morning. But first let me assure you that I am not in any way ill. I am in perfect health. However, I've had an ordeal yesterday that has confined me to my bedchambers for an undetermined amount of time. So I can't go riding today._

_But please meet me at 9 tonight. I still want to see you. I promise I'll try to explain what happened yesterday. But for now, try not to worry about me and focus on your work. I promise I'm alright._

_All my love,_

_Bella_

I read and reread the not several times. Memorizing her handwriting. Adoring how delicate and precise it was. But it didn't mask my inevitable worrying for her. What on earth happened to her? Was she hurt? It was one of the many downsides of being the help. No one tells you anything. I finished brushing Lila then put her back in her stall.

I tried with all my might to focus on my work, but I was just too overwhelmed with worry for my beloved Bella. I knew I was going to insist on an explanation when I see her tonight.

It was 5 past 9 and I was completely on edge. Where was she? Did something else happen to her? Then just when I was about to risk my job and go look for her around the house, I heard her coming into the stables and closing the door.

I just couldn't help myself. Just as she was lowering he hood, I took her into my arms and kissed me with all I had and she kissed me back. Eventually the need for air took over, so we pulled back, but I refused to let her go. I just held onto her.

"I was so worried about you. No one tells you anything around here."

She whispered back, "I'm alright. I promise."

I held back a little to look her in the eye. "Then what happened? The only thing Gregory told me was that you weren't yourself."

She looked away from me. What happened to her that she felt too ashamed to look me in the eye when she told me?

"Sir Michael came to see me yesterday."

I could feel the heat boiling inside me. "What did he want?"

She still refused to look at me. "He…he asked me to… marry him."

My heart sank at that news. What this why she wouldn't look at me? Did she say yes to please her parents? "What did you tell him?"

She finally looked at me. "I told him no." My heart leapt in the air. "But…" She looked away again. But I wasn't having it. I gently placed my fingers under her chin to make her look at me.

"But?"

She just stared at me, with a broken expression, her eyes getting all shiny and teary. She didn't have to explain any further. I knew then and there what happened to her. All I could feel was rage. All I could see was red.

I just let go of her and went to go get Justice. I was going to make that pompous son of a bitch sorry he ever laid a hand on my Bella. Only when I was half way across the stables, Bella grabbed hold of my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure he can't ever get married, because he won't be able to make children!"

I started off again only to be stopped once again by Bella. "NO! It won't solve anything! It'll only make things worse! Besides, father already took care of him. He won't be coming within miles of here anymore!"

I calmed myself some, turned back to her and held her close to me. "Bella, he hurt you. He hurt my sweet Bella. I can't just sit here and let this go unanswered."

"And you don't think people won't wonder why a stable boy would be beating up a man of nobility to defend a lady of leisure? Rich people may be air headed, but any common idiot can connect a few dots."

I knew she was right, but I just couldn't let this go. "So then what should I do about this? Just take it? Accept that I allowed a horrible man to lay a hand on the woman I love?"

She looked up at me and laid a gentle hand on my cheek. "You didn't allow anything. You didn't know what was going to happen. You didn't even know he when he was planning to propose to me. This isn't your fault. And I'm alright. I really, truly am."

Her eyes were pleading and solemn. She was silently begging me not go run off and give that bastard exactly what was coming to him. As much as I wanted to do just that, how could I possibly refuse her? All rage was gone from my body. I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close and she held me in turn.

"I should still always be there for you. I should always be there to protect you. Which I would be able to do if I were a rich man. Then I could take care of you."

She shook her head on my shoulder. "We've been through this. I don't care about riches, I care about you."

I stepped back to look at her. "Even so, if I were even a little rich, we wouldn't have to hide like this. I could take you riding in the country side. I could have dinner with you and your family, and you with mine. I could show the world how much I love you. I could give you the kind of life you deserve."

She took my face into her hands, leaned up and kissed me softly. We just stood there kissing each other passionately. Then she pulled back and looked at me for the first time tonight with a smile. She said to me in a soft, gently whisper, "I don't need riches as long as I have you."

I was just overwhelmed with love for her at that moment. I just picked her up bridal style, walked over and laid her down on a large, soft pile of hay. I laid down as well with my upper half on top of her. She pulled me down to her to kiss me again. And boy did we kiss. Going deeper every second. I placed my knee between her legs and she began to place her hands under my shirt, rubbing my back.

Her hair was completely down tonight so I was free to run my fingers through it. So long and silky. Soft and shiny like gossamer. I just loved the feeling of her skin on mine. Although I knew I couldn't go further than where we were now, I every touch, every caress, every sound we made together to memory.

I wished to God I could be closer to her, but I would never compromise her like this. So, I pulled back, stared into her eyes, both of us breathless.

"We…should…probably stop now."

She actually smiled at me in a seductive way as she replied, "We don't have to." She tried to pull me down to kiss me again. But I wouldn't budge.

"Yes we do. If we don't stop now then I won't be able to later."

She smiled again at me, this time in a disappointed but understanding way. I rolled to lay off of her on my side and brought her with me and just held her close to me.

"Doesn't mean we can't do this for a while longer."

After a few minutes of silent bliss, she whispered to me, "When you're ready to go to Europe, I want to go with you."

I wasn't expecting that.


	11. Coming Clean and Surprises

Chapter 11. Coming Clean and Surprises

(BPOV)

A few nights ago, I told Edward that when he was ready to go to Europe, I wanted to go with him. He certainly didn't tell me no, but he did say that he wanted me to go with him too, but it wouldn't be safe. I knew he was right. If we just ran away together, neither of us would be in peace.

So, that's why today, I was going to make the biggest risk of my life. I was going to tell my father that I had fallen in love with a stable boy. I deliberately did not tell Edward about what I was planning to do, because I knew he'd try to stop me. But I knew it had to be done sooner or later.

And frankly I preferred sooner. I was tired of hiding my love for Edward. Tired of sneaking around. Tired of being worried that Edward thinks I'm ashamed of him for not being a rich man. I didn't care if I was thrown out, disinherited, or disowned. I was going to tell my father that I was in love with a stable boy, and damn the consequences.

After 2 hours of pacing around in my room, I was standing just outside my fathers study. Thankfully he wasn't seeing any of his partners today, so he was completely alone. I was afraid out of my mind of telling him the truth about Edward and myself. As accepting and understanding as he was, Lord bless him, I was still frightened of what his reaction would be to this news.

I was just standing just outside his study door for what felt like hours, when suddenly Nelly came behind me, startling me.

"Your father loves you miss. You are his reason. Whatever you have to tell him, I know that it would never have him feel any less for you." Then she walked away, going back to whatever she was doing prior.

I was just amazed at how well Nelly knew me. Her words gave me the courage I needed to reach out, gently knock on the mahogany door, and wait.

"Come in."

I took a deep cleansing breath, then walked into the room. I saw my father sitting at his desk reading some letters I guessed. My father was always so strong and determined. He always worked so hard for his sugar business so his family could always live in comfort. But he never let his business completely consume his life. He always, always tried hard to make lots of time to spend with his beloved wife and daughter.

He looked up from his work, and removed his spectacles with a smile when he saw me.

"Hello, Isabella. What brings you here?"

His voice was always kind and gentle. He never raised his voice to me, not even when I misbehaved as a child. Always made me feel safe and loved.

I took another breath and finally said, "Papa, may I speak with you please?" No matter how busy he was, he would always drop everything to hear what I had to say.

"Certainly, my dear." He got up from behind his desk and walked over to the leather sofa across the room and beckoned me to sit next to him. I did just that. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

I had never felt so nervous in my life. But I just sucked it up and took the plunge.

"Papa, I've been up to something that most would consider… inappropriate."

He looked confused for a moment then concerned. "Oh? And what is that?"

I took another cleansing breath then continued. "The new stable boy, Edward Cullen? About a month ago, I went for a ride on Cinnamon. He got spooked and charged, and I almost fell, then Edward came and saved me."

Father looked really concerned then. "Princess, why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because I didn't want you to have a fuss over nothing. Besides, mother would have been more concerned about my personal appearance anyway." Father gave a slight nod of agreement.

I continued with my story. "After that, we've been seeing each other almost every night for the past month. We've… we've fallen in love, Papa."

He looked away from me, stone silent. I couldn't read his expression. Before I could try to make sense of it, he got up and walked over to the fire place, laying his arm on the mantle.

I got scared he was furious with me. "Papa, I know I've defied you and mother, I probably even disgraced the family name. But I just couldn't -"

"Why didn't you feel you could tell me about how you felt about another man?" Father interrupted me.

I looked away from him, too ashamed to let him see my coming tears. "I was afraid you'd send him away. That I'd never see him again."

He breathed a heavy sigh. He looked to be pondering something. I could only imagine what. Then he finally said, "Are you sure it's you he loves and not the fortune that comes with you?"

I was almost offended by that question. "Papa! I know it may seem impossible, but I know he loves me, and I love him. He makes me feel important, special, cared for. I don't care that he's not rich. I know he's the one."

He looked at me for a moment then looked away. The silence between us seemed to stretch on for hours. Then finally, father cleared his throat and walked over to stand in front of me so I could look up at him.

He held out his hand to me, which I took, and he helped me up and he hugged me close to him. I began to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed my back as he said in a gentle voice, "Isabella, darling. I promise I'm not going to send Edward away. But I do need to think about this. So why don't you go on up to your room and I'll have Nelly bring you up a cup of tea?"

I nodded my head then left the room after he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. As I say in my room sipping my jasmine tea, I could only dread what my parents reaction would be. I knew he was going to tell mother of this. My only solace was Edward's love for me would always stay true. I knew him that well.

(EPOV)

It was a beautiful sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky, not a breath of wind. I was just pumping some cool water in a bucket so I could water he horses when Gregory walked up to me with a very serious look, but I decided to act all pleasant and such.

"Good morning, Gregory. Beautiful day."

He replied, "Yes, yes. Gorgeous. The boss wants to see you."

I had almost dropped the bucket and spilled that water all over myself. "Why?"

"I don't know why. I was just given instructions to tell you that Mr. de Swan wants to see you. He said immediately, but I think you should go clean yourself up first. Don't think he'd appreciate dirt being tracked through his fancy house."

I looked down at myself and I was a tad dirty. So I set down the bucket and quickly ran to clean up some. Once I thought I was decent enough, I made the trek up the long hilly path to the main house.

It was truly a sight to see. At least to someone like me. It appeared to be made of white stone. Several shiny windows placed just right around it. I could see two steeple towers on either side of the estate, and the roof was covered in grey shingles with turquoise spires here and there. Undoubtedly the home of a rich man.

I thought to knock before entering. Only polite. A tall, aged man wearing a black suit answered the magnificent teak door. I assumed he was the butler.

Without knowing what do to, I took off my hat and said in a shaky voice, "Uhhh… I'm Edward Cullen. Mr. de Swan asked for me."

The butler replied with a possibly French accent, "Oh, yes. The master said he was expecting you." He stepped to the side to allow me in. "Right this way please. He's awaiting you in his study."

I walked in and quickly took in my surroundings. Everywhere there was high quality furniture, porcelain knick knacks, and several portraits on the walls. And I could swear I spotted a shiny black piano. And a large one at that.

I was brought back to reality when the butler lightly knocked on a door. I assumed it was Mr. de Swan's study. After a voice said 'yes' he opened the door and said, "A Mr. Edward Cullen to see you, sir."

There was no answer, the butler just motioned for me to come in. the room I walked in was just ridden with dark cedar wood and dark leather. And there was my employer Mr. Charles de Swan sitting in grand looking leather lounge chair holding a class of what I assumed to be brandy.

He eyed me for a moment then motioned to the chair next to him. "Please have a seat, Mr. Cullen." I did as bid. Scared out of my mind. "Thank you, Vincent."

The butler left and shut the door. Leaving me alone with my employer. Not knowing if I was in trouble, if I did something wrong. My soul guess is he somehow found out about me and Bella. If this was the case, then I certainly was in trouble.

After what felt like hours of silence and ringing the rim of my hat, Mr. de Swan finally spoke. "I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here, Mr. Cullen."

I replied as politely as I possibly could, "Yes sir, I am. Have I done something wrong?"

He did a quiet chuckle before he answered. "Well, son, that depends if you answer my questions truthfully." I could not remember a time when I felt more uncomfortable and nervous.

"Yes sir?"

He took a long pause and a sip of his brandy before he finally asked, "My daughter told me a couple hours ago that the two of you have been secretly seeing each other in the stables almost every night for the last month. Is that true?"

She told? She told her father about us? Why?

There was no sense in denying it. I wouldn't deny it. I know that I've lost her forever but I won't hide my love for her anymore. That must be why she told her father. Because she didn't want to hide it anymore.

"Yes, sir. It's true."

He looked down at his drink. "I see. She also claims that the two of you are in love. Is that true as well?"

"Yes. It is."

He paused, took another sip, the asked, "Have you compromised her?"

"No, sir! My mother raised me to be a gentleman. I would never do such an inappropriate thing to a woman. Least of all your daughter." I looked down at my hat, feeling slightly ashamed of myself. "Besides, she deserves better than me."

I looked up and saw that he was looking at me in an inquisitive sort of way. His next question sort of caught me off guard. "What is it you love about my daughter?"

I just couldn't help but smile at that. "Where do I start? Well, for starters she's exquisitely beautiful. She's smart, funny, sweet, caring. She has the most generous hear I've ever seen, she talked about my father's tailoring to some of her friends and that got his business going better." He nodded in acknowledgement at that. "She has this way of looking past a persons outer surface and seeing what's inside. She truly is the most remarkable woman I've ever met in my life, and I love her with all my heart."

He looked thoughtful, then set his glass on the side table between us, got up from his seat and stood before me. He said in a softer voice, "I understand you saved my daughters life sometime back." He held his hand out to me. "Thank you. I mean that thank you."

I smiled, stood up and took his hand, and we shook hands together. After a brief moment, we let go and he walked over to his desk and sat down. "I have a few more questions, Mr. Cullen." He motioned for me to take one of the seats in front of his desk.

As I sat down, I said, "Please call me Edward sir."

He smiled at me. "Alright Edward. You may call me Charles if you'd like. And you know, I should have guessed something was new with Bella when she's been acting so happy lately." The fact that he used her preferred name didn't go unnoticed to me. " I mean, she's never sang to herself in her solitary before. I was beautiful to hear. " He looked lost in thought for a moment, then said, "Now, I would like to know what you'd like to do with your life? Do you always plan to be my stable boy?"

"Well, sir - er - Charles, I've actually wanted to be a great pianist. I got this job so I could save up to go to Europe and see if I can get any luck in some concert hall."

He seemed interested in this. "How good would you say you are?"

I had to laugh a little at that. "Well, my mother taught me to never boast, but in my personal opinion, I could put Mozart to shame."

He smiled. "Really? Well, maybe you should play for my family sometime." He got serious. "Now, Edward, at any point, were you intending to propose to my daughter?"

I gave that question some very serious thought. It didn't take me long to come up with an answer. "If she would have me, sir."

He leaned back in his chair, silently thinking to himself. Then after a few moments of silence, he reached down and opened one of the drawers of the desk, took out a small green box. He lifted the lid and stared at what was inside for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"You know the only reason I gave that bastard Crawford permission to propose to Isabella was because I knew she would turn him down. I knew the moment he started courting her that he would never be the man for her. I just had no idea he would react the way he did. I blame myself fully for that incident. But I can see that you truly love her for her. And I can see plain as day that she loves you as well."

"One can only hope, sir."

He placed the open box on the desk in front of me. Inside was the most magnificent ring I have ever seen. It consisted of silver band with many tiny diamonds that formed the shape of an oval. Truly a sight to behold. And I certainly did not expect what he said next.

"That was my mothers, and you have my blessing."

I just looked dumfounded between him and the ring several times before I found my voice again and said, "Sir… I have nothing to offer her." He held up his hand to silence me.

"You love her. That's enough for me. And for her."

I was completely speechless. The only words I could muster were, "Thank you sir. Thank you so very much."

He smiled and said, "And as far as your financial situation, why don't we discuss that another day? And before you start wondering, I spoke to the missus, and after a little… persuasion, she came on board with this too."

We both laughed together at that last comment. I reached forward, took the ring box in my hand. I felt like I was actually holding a beam of sunlight, for my future, this time, really was bright.

I was just a wrought with joy at that moment, I just got up from my seat, went around the desk, took Charles de Swan's hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you sir. Really! Thankyou!"

He laughed and got out of his seat and patted my shoulder. "Just make my daughter happy. That's thanks enough. Now, when was your next 'secret meeting'?"

"Tonight."

"I'd save this for then." He gestured to the ring in my hand and winked at me. "You should go back to work, keep up appearances. Till you're my son-in-law that is."

"Oh, yes. Thank you again sir." Then I left the house with a smile in my heart and a spring in my step. I closed the ring box and tucked it away in my pocket. It was a good thing my father was good at what he did, otherwise there'd be a risk of this box falling out and getting lost.

Once I got back to the stables, I went back to what I was doing before I was called away. When I was pouring a bucket of water in one of the horses troughs, Gregory came in. "So, what was that all about sonny?"

"Oh, the boss was just expressing how well I've been doing for him, that's all."

Gregory thankfully just shrugged and left it at that. I prayed to God for time to move quicker. Never have I so longed for nightfall to come so badly.


	12. Magic

Chapter 12. Magic

(BPOV)

I imagine this would be the last time I'd see Edward like this. I had told my father about us and I'd probably be watched like a hawk. But I had to see him again. So I fastened my cloak, like always, and headed out to the stables.

As I made my way down the long drive toward the stables, I couldn't help but fear that Edward was upset with me for telling about us without telling him first. I knew he wouldn't leave me for not wanting to hide anymore, but I still went behind he back.

I made it to the stables. There was a little light on, showing that someone was in there. I quickly opened the door, stepped in, and shut it behind me. There was Edward in the middle of the room. He looked as handsome as ever to me. Glowing under the lantern hanging from one of the rafters above. Even more so when he smiled when he saw me.

I just ran over to him, threw my arms around him and let out all the emotions I've been holding in all day. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

He held me and stroked my hair in a soothing way. I was grateful for his caring, gentle hands. "Sorry for what, my love?"

I couldn't look at him. I just held onto him for dear life. "I told my father about us this morning. I'm sorry, I just couldn't hide us anymore. I just couldn't"

He held me back to look at me, but didn't let go. I didn't expect him to be angry, but I didn't expect him to smile either.

"I know."

I was surprised beyond words. "Y-you know? But how do you -"

"Your father called on me today. Wanted to talk to me about it."

I'm sure my eyes resembled that of an owls then. "He didn't fire you did he?"

He just smiled more. "No, of course not. He just wanted to have a little talk is all."

I wasn't expecting that. "Talk to you? What did he say?"

"He just asked me a few questions is all. Wanted to get to know me and how I've been treating you. All he wanted was the truth."

I looked away, ashamed of myself. "Something I've hidden from him for the longest time. I've never kept any secrets from my father." I walked a few steps away from him. "He's always trusted me and I betrayed that."

Edward came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You're father is a good, loving man. He's not angry with you in the least. He just wants you to be happy. Your happiness is everything to him." There was a quiet pause between us for a moment. "In fact, he told me why he gave that ass Crawford permission to propose to you."

That caught my attention. So I turned around to look at him. "Why's that?"

"He told me it was because he knew you'd say no. He just didn't know that jackass would react the way he did. He's still beating himself up about it. He sincerely believes it's all his fault you went through that."

'Oh, papa,' I thought to myself. 'It was never your fault.' Why did I have to have a father as loving and understanding as mine?

"What else did father want?"

He went to go sit down on a stool just a few steps away. "Oh, he wanted to know a little about me. What I want from life. What my plans are for the future. My intentions with you."

I eyed him for a moment. "He wasn't mad at you?"

"Not in the least. Matter of fact, he's rather fond of me, I believe."

I had to giggle at that. "Well, you are pretty likeable."

He smirked at me and got up. "Only 'likeable'?"

I came up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Well… maybe a little lovable."

He wrapped his arms around me and smirked again. "Only a little?" He leaned in and kissed me. Very thoroughly.

He pulled back slightly, leaned his forehead on mine and we both smiled. Then I said, "Ok. Very loveable."

We both laughed together.

(EPOV)

Now that I had removed the tension, I felt it was time to do what I've wanted to do since I met this beautiful angle in my arms. Every second that went by, I prayed that she would say yes.

I leaned back to look at her better. I smiled and said, "You're father also gave me permission to ask you something. Something I've been wanting to ask for a while now."

She gave a slightly puzzled look. It was adorable. " What's that?"

I stepped back, reached into my pocket, got down and one knee and opened the box as I said, "Isabella Marie de Swan, I know I don't have much to offer, but I can guarantee that every moment of your life will be filled with happiness, safety, and love. I will go out of my way every single day to make sure there's a smile on your beautiful face. Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth, and say you'll be my wife?"

She had quite an unreadable expression on her face. I was starting to get nervous she'd say no. Then the next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground by a squealing angle getting kisses everywhere. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Is that a yes?"

She leaned back and said in a sultry voice, "Yes!" Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "A thousand times yes." We kissed each other while laying on a bed of straw for what felt like hours before she leaned back to say, "And father approved of this?"

I smiled reached for the ring, and shown it to her better. "He even gave me the ring. Said it was his mothers."

She looked at the ring very carefully before sitting up properly and taking it into her hand. "I know this ring. I remember seeing my grandmother wear it before she passed. Told me that one day when I was ready, and I met the right man for me, it would be mine."

I just stared at her looking at that ring. It truly had more sentimental value that I originally thought. I really felt humbled by the fact that Charles de Swan felt that I, a lowly stable boy, was more worthy for his precious daughter than any high class rich man of grand society.

I held my hand out to her. She knew I was asking for the ring. She placed it gently in the palm of my hand. I took her left hand in my right then delicately placed the ring on her ring finger. Then I gave it a tender kiss.

"I never thought I'd see the say when someone as … remarkable as you would fall for someone as ordinary as me. And now, we're going to be together forever."

She placed on hand on my cheek and kissed me again. I gently pushed her back on the bed of straw, and loved her more. But we were still being very careful not to go too far. Not we'd have to be careful for very long.

Eventually, I got up, helped her up, brought her over to Justice and said as I quickly saddled him, "Now that we don't have to hide anymore, I want to show you something."

She looked puzzled but excited. "What is it?"

I smiled at her again as I finished my work on my faithful horse. "You'll see." I held out my hand to her, which she took, then I helped onto Justice and I jumped on behind her. She didn't notice till now that the back door was opened.

We rode in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes when we reached the lake that was just on the edge of the de Swan property. "Why are we here?" She asked with a smile.

"You'll see" I got off Justice and helped her down. "Close your eyes." She looked a little confused, but did as she was asked.

I looked out on the lake to see if what I wanted her to see was going to happen tonight. Imagine my euphoria when I saw it was just starting. I took her hands and gently lead her to just the perfect spot.

In a fit of anticipation, Bella asked, "Can I look yet?"

"Not yet my love. Just a few more seconds." Three…two…one…"Ok, you can look.

(BPOV)

The sight I opened my eyes to was just breathtaking. There were fireflies dancing everywhere around the lily pads. It was like tiny little stars dancing a ballet. I really had no words to describe this phenomenon.

"Edward. I… I really don't know what to say. It's… glorious. But how did you know about it?"

He smiled as he said, "I came across this one night when I left you. I told myself someday I'd show you this. And right now I just wish I had proposed to you here instead of a dirty stable." We both laughed amusedly at that.

"It doesn't matter to me where you asked me to marry you. I'd've said yes either way." I rested my head on his shoulder and continued to watch the show. "And for the record, that is the cleanest stable I've ever been in in my life." We laughed again and watched the fireflies for a while longer.

Soon it was time to go back. We rode back to the stables in comfortable silence. Once Edward got Justice situated, he offered to walk me back to the main house. Once we reached the door, we were quite reluctant to say good night. So we just hugged and kissed some more and said we'd see each other in the morning.

Once the door was shut, I was in such a state I just danced up the stairs to my parents room, opened the doors and made an announcement,

"Mama, Papa, I'm engaged!"

(EPOV)

As I rode home on Justice I had a seemingly permanent smile on my face. I was going to be the happiest man on the face of the earth. Once I reached my house, I quickly put away Justice, ran into the house to find mother and father in the sitting room reading.

Then I announced, "Mother, Father, I am engaged!"


	13. A Sad Story

Chapter 13. A Sad Story

(EPOV)

It was been 5 glorious days since my beloved Bella said she would marry me. Everything I did, everywhere I went, it was with a smile on my face and a spring in my step. I was walking around in the market getting a few things as a favor to my mother. As I was walking by, I couldn't help thinking back to when I reported the news to mother and father.

_Flashback_

"_Mother, Father… I am engaged!"_

_Mother was so speechless and shocked she just shot right out of her chair and held her hands over her mouth as if she was trying to hold in a rather loud noise. And my father, his pipe fell right out of his mouth and onto the floor._

_Father was the first to speak. "Son, we had no idea you had even been courting anyone."_

_Then mother spoke. "Sweetheart, this is wonderful! Who is she?"_

_Yes I was nervous about telling them about Bella and myself, but it obviously had to be done. So, I sat down and I told them the whole tale from the start to the present. By the time I finished, my parents were stunned._

_Father was again first to speak, "Son, why didn't you tell us about all this?"_

_I looked my father in the eye as I said, "Because I wasn't sure how you'd react. A stable boy consorting with his employers daughter…"_

_A moment of silence, then mother spoke, "My son, we love you no matter what. And all we want is your happiness. And that is clearly the case here."_

"_That's right son." Father added. "If this Bella of yours makes you happy, and her father isn't going to have you killed," We all had a little laugh. "then we're all thrilled beyond words for you."_

_I was so overwhelmed with happiness and relief I just went over to hug both my parents. I was just so lucky to have them. _

_My father apparently had more to say. "So, when can I get a brush up on your measurements?" I had no idea what he was talking about. "You're going to need a proper suit for your big day aren't you?"_

_We had yet another laugh._

_End flashback_

Oh what a joy it was to be in love with a woman like my Bella. Winter was on the way. We decided to get married on the first day of spring. A day of love and new beginnings. It was perfect for us. And tonight, I was to have dinner with Bella, her parents, and my parents with us. We were all going to have dinner together as a family for the first time.

That's why mother asked me to go to the market for her. She needed fresh peaches to make her famous peach cobbler. She thought it would be nice of us to bring something. If there's one thing I knew, it's that as soon as the de Swan's take one bite of my mothers peach cobbler, they'll fall madly in love with her.

I was both excited and terrified about this dinner. It would be my first meal with high class people. I of course knew my proper table manners, but what if there were certain shall we say regulations that first class folk adhered to? One wrong move and I could ruin every chance I had at impressing Bella's parents. Her father already loved me like a son, I could tell, but her mother… still a ways to go. She's one high maintenance lady.

As I made my way home I thought long and hard about how I was going to dress. I didn't have a lot of formal wear. I do have a good suit but I wasn't sure Mrs. de Swan would approve. She certainly didn't hate me, I knew that for a fact. She just makes me nervous. She seems awfully judgmental.

I finally made it home. When I walked through the front door, I announced, "I've got your peaches mother. Grocer said they were fresh picked this morning."

Mother was in the kitchen preparing the dough for the cobbler. She was covered head to toe in flour. It was rather fetching. "Oh, good! Thank you, sweetheart. The ones I already had were all bruised up." She took the basket from me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled as I told her, "Well, mother, I know that this cobbler will be delicious, like always. Thought I must say, cloudy white is really your color."

She looked down at herself then playfully patted my shoulder as she brushed herself off with a smile. She went about what she was doing while I went into the shop to check and see if father was there. And of course he was.

"Hey, pop. How's the business going?"

Father was mending a pair of polyester pants. He smiled back at me and replied, "It's going great son. How's your mother doing?"

"Covered in flour."

We chuckled together. The father said, "Looking forward to our fancy dinner tonight? We're all going to get to know each other as an extended family."

I was silent for a brief moment before responding, "To be honest pop, Bella's mother scares me witless."

Father stopped what he was doing to give me a surprised look. "Well, that's a little out of context. Isn't the groom usually afraid of the father?"

I laughed. "Well, her father already likes me great. It's her mother who's the judgmental one. She's tolerating me for her daughters sake. But I think she still prefers if I were born a rich man."

Father smiled and went back to his patching before he said, "Son… when you were growing up, I prayed everyday of your life that we would by some gift of God become rich as kings one day so that we could give you the kind of life we knew you deserved…"

"Oh, pop-"

"But… when you were 10, and I saw your mother singing you to sleep when you had a bad dream one night, I had an epiphany. Even though we weren't rich in wealth or material objects, we were rich in an ever greater way," He looked up at me, "Love. Neither you, your mother, or myself were ever lacking in love. I'm sure as long as you let Bella's mother know how much you love her daughter and that you'll always take care of her, I'm sure she'd be more than willing to accept you."

I was truly blessed you have a father like Carlisle Cullen. On impulse, I walked right up to my father, and hugged him. "Thank you, father."

He hugged me back as he said, "I love you, son. I'm so happy you finally found love."

With that, I had all the confidence I needed. With one last pat on the back, I left the shop and went back to the house to clean up nice for tonight's dinner.

(BPOV)

There was just a half hour left before Edward and his parents were supposed to arrive. And I was nervous beyond words. I was sweating in places that weren't appropriate for a lady of my stature but obviously there was nothing I could do about it. I'm just glad it wouldn't show in the dress I was wearing. Mother would have made me change, which would likely involve retying this godforsaken corset.

As I paced back and forth in my room, waiting for the Cullen's to arrive, my head filled with many thoughts about what they would be like. If they were anything like my Edward, I was sure they'd be just amazing. But that didn't stop me from being afraid they wouldn't approve of me. What if they thought I was a spoiled rich girl?

No! I refused to believe that. They raised Edward. So they couldn't be the type to draw silly conclusions. They would be good people. I was sure of it. So why was I so terrified of meeting them?

I tried to take my mind off it. In my attempt, I thought back to the night I told mother and father Edward proposed to me. It was filled with both joy and pessimism.

_Flashback_

"_Mama, Papa… I'm engaged!"_

_They were both in bed, each reading a book, which they both put down, surprised, when I announced my news._

_Mother was the first to speak, as best she could anyway. "Isabella! Wha- What- When- What is-"_

_Then father, thankfully, cut in. "Isabella, my darling, that is just wonderful."_

_Then mother found her usual voice. "WONDERFUL? When you explained this to me, Charles, I thought this was nothing more than an infatuation! And infatuations quickly pass! How can you call an engagement to our stable boy wonderful?"_

_Father tried to calm her. "Renee, I know I made it clear that Isabella really loved this boy, and he genuinely loved her. Certainly not an infatuation."_

_Apparently mother didn't see it that way. She turned to me. "Sweetheart, I know I promised that I would allow you to choose your own husband after what Crawford did to you, but you know you can do better than a stable boy."_

_I was so put off by her behavior. "But mother, I was told that you were alright with my relationship with Edward. I'm so sorry I kept it a secret from you, but that was only because I knew you'd never understand that love comes from everyone everywhere. Rich and poor. And I don't care that Edward isn't rich. He's a good, caring, loving man. And I love him with all my heart. You don't have to approve of my choice for a husband, you don't even have to like it. But I do ask you at least meet Edward before you officially declare him unsuitable for anything." I would never forgive her if she didn't at least do that one small thing for me._

_The room was silent for a moment, then mother finally said, "Well, darling, it's clear that this is more to you than an infatuation. I can't say I approve of the pairing, but I will say that I'll meet Edward without making any immediate judgments."_

_I was so happy with her statement, I just went up and hugged her. "Thank you so much, mama. And I know you will love him as much as I do."_

_Mother hugged me back. Then father said, "How about we all get to know each other over dinner this weekend? Isabella, why don't you ask Edward to join us for dinner Saturday and have him bring his parent?"_

_I just threw myself into my amazing fathers arms. "Oh, papa, that's a wonderful idea! I'm sure he'll be thrilled. But I'm a little tired now, so I think I'll go to bed."_

_We all said goodnight and I went to my own room. I went to sleep with a big smile on my face that night. The last thing I saw before I drifted off, was my beautiful engagement ring._

_End Flashback_

I could only hope that my mother would not openly draw conclusions about Edward and his family. I just wished that she could understand that just because some people aren't rich, it doesn't mean they're not good people at all. Why couldn't my mother understand that there's more to being a good person than how much money you have in your pocket?

A knock on the door shook me out of my reverie. "Come in."

It was my mother who came in. "You look beautiful, darling."

I chose not to acknowledge her compliment. "Is there something you wanted to say mother?" She always had something to say.

Surprisingly, she looked ashamed. Then she said, "Actually, Isabella, I wanted to apologize to you."

This really caught me off guard. "For what mother?"

She sat on my bed the beckoned me to sit with her. Once I did, she took one of my hands in both of hers. Then she said, "I was taught from early childhood by my parents that money is the most precious commodity on this earth. More precious than even the air we breath. 'Without it, we're nothing' is what my father use to say to me. So you can imagine his reaction when he found out I fell for our kitchen boy."

Oh, sweet merciful Lord! Did my mother actually admit that she was once in love with someone poor? "Mother, what are you saying?"

She looked on the verge of tears. I've never seen my mother this vulnerable before. She took a deep breath before she began to tell me her tale. "I was 15. About two years before I met your father. It was a hot summer day and I wanted a drink of water. So I snuck into our kitchen to get something to drink. And there he was. Sitting on a low stool pealing potatoes for our dinner, and when he looked up at me, it was like lightning had struck." She took another breath before she continued. "His name was Philip Dwyer, and he was 16 and had dreams of breeding horses. He was just so passionate about those animals. In fact, on days when my fathers business took him out of town for several days, we'd go out riding together. It was like a dream."

I assumed that was why she allowed to me go horseback riding. Because it was her first loves passion. Mother continued. "Anyway, we secretly met each other as often as we could. Then after about 6 months, he… he asked me to marry him." She let out a sob as she placed her hand over her mouth. I tried to comfort her by placing my hand on her shoulder. I had never seen my mother like this. It was all new to me. She continued. "He spent an entire years worth of his saved money to buy me a simple silver ring." I knew that ring. She always wore it on her right ring finger. It was the only thing she wore that didn't look expensive. "I told him he didn't have to give me anything but he insisted of course. He was so delightfully stubborn." She smiled for the first time since she began this story. "We made plans to run away together. Only we didn't count on one of the maids eavesdropping on us."

I didn't expect mother to get an angry look on her face. "That maid was my fathers mistress. She was constantly looking for ways to please him. He suspected I was up to something so he asked her to spy on me. She told him about me and Philip and he made plans of his own. On the night we planed to leave, we made it to the river before my father and half the men in the village stopped us. We were snatched away from each other. Father held me tight as I watched 3 large men beat Philip up." I was so shocked I couldn't hold back my gasp, and mother couldn't hold back the tear that fell from her eye. "Father told his friends I was being kidnapped by the kitchen boy. So they gathered a rally. They waited for us at the river. Ready to 'rescue' me and punish him. The very last time I saw him, he was being stuffed into a police carriage covered in bruises. I never saw him again. After that I was watched constantly. I was never left alone for a second. Two years later, I was introduced to your father. He had just inherited his sugar plantation."

I had no idea my mother had so much pain hidden inside her. I made me feel terrible for thinking that she was nothing more than a selfish, greedy, high strung woman who only cared about money. I never would have thought that if I knew what she's been through.

"Mother, I… I'm so sorry. I never knew-"

"Isabella, I love your father. Not his money, I love him. He's a passionate, loving, caring man. He makes me feel safe, and he takes care of my and you. That's all I wanted for you. For someone to keep you safe and take care of you. And somewhere along the way, I forgot that you don't need a rich man to take care of you, just a good man. And if you're so sure that this Edward is a good man, then I can't wait to meet him."

I was on the verge of tears myself. I just threw my arms around her and hugged her for all I had in me and she hugged me back. I never thought I'd see the day when my mother would finally understand me. And now, she was going to let me marry a man I loved.

There was another knock at my door. It was Nelly. She said that our guests had arrived. So mother and I straitened up, and went down to meet my future husband and in-laws.


	14. Promotions and Preparations

Chapter 14. Promotions and Preparations

(BPOV)

Dinner with the Cullen's was perfect. We all hit it off right away. My and Edward's mother spent an hour talking about this and that, the same with or fathers. And Mrs. Cullen made the most delicious peach cobbler I've ever tasted in my life. Mother actually asked for the recipe. I could tell we were all going to be a very happy extended family.

While everyone was having a great conversation in the parlor, Edward and I took the opportunity to sneak away for a little quite time together. We went, - where else? - to the stables. Only this time, we didn't have to close any doors.

Once we were inside, we started kissing. Oh, I would never tire of feeling his lips on mine.

After a few minutes we pulled apart but didn't let each other go. A moment's silence, Edward was the first to speak, "You know I was terrified out of my mind that your mother would hate me right off the bat. What changed?"

I gave him a bright smile. "Let's just say we understand each other better." Mothers story wasn't mine to tell. "Your parents are wonderful. I can plainly see where you get your charm." I teased.

We just stared into each others eyes for a moment before Edward said, "I know you don't care about money, but I still wish I could give you the kind of life you deserve. A life of comfort and luxury."

"Oh, Edward, I told you, I don't need riches to be happy. All I need is you." I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"And all I need is you. As long as you love me, then I'm the richest man in the world. He always knew what to say to make me smile. I leaned up and kissed him again. Then there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both looked toward the door and there were our fathers, grinning like fools at us.

Mr. Cullen spoke first. "I may not be familiar with the customs of the upper class, but I think it inappropriate for a couple to be completely alone before they're married yet." That made us all laugh.

Then father spoke. "Alright you two, it's time to call it a night. But Edward, I'd like you to pay me a little visit tomorrow at 9 a.m.. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Hmm. I wonder what that was. Edward replied, "Of course, sir. I'll be here bright and early."

Mr. Cullen spoke again. "Then I suggest, son, that you not stand there smooching your fiancé all night and come home with me and your mother and get some sleep."

Again we all had a laugh, then we all started heading back to the house where the Cullen's modest carriage was waiting for them. We all said our good byes, Edward and I made a quick kiss goodnight, then mother, father, and I went inside after watching our guests ride away.

When we got in, I couldn't help asking, "Father, what are you going to be talking to Edward about tomorrow?"

He just smiled as he said, "Oh, you'll see soon enough sweetheart. You'll see soon enough."

I decided to let it go for now. Father was right. If I needed to know, I would indeed find out soon enough. Then we all went and got ready for bed.

(EPOV)

I was almost to the de Swan estate where my future Father-in-law was waiting to speak to me. My only comfort was that it was likely nothing bad. I mean, I never did anything wrong so he couldn't be up to something no good.

I made it to the stables where I got Justice settled. Just before I began my way towards the main house, I ran into Gregory.

"Hey Cullen. I heard you're engaged to the young miss. Congrats. I thought there might be something going on between you two kids. Guess it won't be long before I'm working for you now, huh?" He slapped me on the back, hard.

I caught my breath and said, "Thanks, Gregory. Sorry, but Mr. de Swan is waiting for me. He wanted to see me this morning."

"Ah, alright, sonny. Congrats again." Then he went off to do his duties and I continued my way up to the main house.

As I made my trek, I began to think about Gregory's words. 'Guess it won't be long before I'm working for you.' I never really thought about what would happen once Bella and I are married. Would I become the next owner of the de Swan sugar plantation or would she leave all this behind live in middle class like me?

I made it to the front door and knocked. The butler let me in and led me to the study where Mr. de Swan was waiting for me. "Oh, Edward! Come in. Have a seat."

I took a seat in front of his desk. He quietly marked down in this ledger he had before he looked at me with a smile. "Edward, I'm going to get right to the point. Even though I haven't really known you myself for long, I feel I can trust you. If my Bella loves and trusts you with her life, then that's good enough for me. That's why I've decided to take you as my apprentice."

I was shocked beyond words. Did Charles de Swan, the father of the love of my life and my future father-in-law seriously offering to take me as his personal apprentice? ME?

After a moment, I finally found my voice. "Sir, I-I uh…I honestly don't know what do say. You want me for your apprentice?"

He smiled even bigger then got up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand right before me. "That's right Edward. You'll be inheriting my plantations when I retire anyway since you're marrying my daughter. So it only make sense that I show you the ropes. Besides, you can still go to Europe to achieve your music dream."

I had no words. "Sir, I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just keep my little girl happy. And besides, I'm a man of my word.."

"Sir?"

He smiled again as he said, "I promised to help you with your financial situation didn't I?" He gave me a wink. And I was so overwhelmed with gratitude, I had to use every ounce of self control I had in me not to burst out into a cheer. Instead I just took his hand and shook in vigorously.

"Thank you, sir. Really. Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how honored I am."

He laughed as he patted my shoulder. "Just keep my daughter happy. Now, Bella is going for a ride today. Why don't you join her? Let her know the big news?"

With that, I just dashed out of the house and off to the stables. And to my greatest delight, Bella was already there, about to mount Cinnamon. She turned when she saw me coming before she could say anything I just scooped her up, twirled her around in the air.

(BPOV)

Oh sweet Lord above, all was at last right and well with the world. Edward was papa's apprentice, we were getting married in a few short months, and everyone is going to get their dream. All was perfect.

Today, mother and I were visiting the local florist to decide what flowers to have at the wedding. And we weren't agreeing on a thing.

"Mother, I don't want roses and orchids. I wand lavender and freesia. They're both so beautiful and they smell amazing together."

"But Isabella, roses and orchids are so traditional. And traditional weddings are always the best of all."

She was really starting to get on my nerves. "Mother, this is my wedding. Yes I would like to have some traditions in it, but I also want some things that aren't so traditional. Like lavender and freesia."

Mother and I were indeed getting along better, but she was still just as stubborn as ever. I guess that's where I get it. It took us another hour before we finally come to a compromise. Neither of us wanted to drop any flowers, so we got all four of them. The flowers at my wedding were going to be roses, orchids, lavender, and freesia. Everyone was happy.

Then mother immediately wanted to go find a good caterer, but I was tired and wanted to go home. "Mother, the wedding is not for another five months. We've got plenty of time for everything."

Mother wasn't hearing it. "Which is why the sooner we get all the preparations going the better the chances of a wedding happening without a hitch."

I wasn't hearing it either. "Mother, please. I'm tired. We've been all over the village looking at laces, flowers, cakes, everything! I would very much like to go home and rest now. Please!"

Reluctantly, my mother replied, "Alright, Isabella. We'll go home now. I'm actually feeling a little worn myself."

At last. We made our way to the carriage and headed home. I've been engaged only 2 weeks and my mother is already acting like my wedding is tomorrow. I'm glad she's completely come around and she's every bit as excited as I am, but really, there is such a thing as pacing yourself.

We finally made it home. I just went strait inside and up to my room to lay down. I had been on my feet for more than an hour. I just plopped down on my bed and kicked off my boots. They were about as tight and painful as my corset. I wanted that off too, so I rang for Nelly to help me get it off.

I spent the next hour taking a nap. A much needed one at that. Mother got my up at like the crack of dawn to look at place settings. Squeezed me into my corset before I could even have my breakfast. I mentioned that I was off the market, so that accursed thing wasn't necessary anymore. But she said that it was still proper for a lady of my stature. I suppose some things never change.

I woke up around 4:00. About two hours before supper. So I decided to visit Edward. Since father took him as his apprentice, Edward and his parents have moved into the guest house across the way until a more permanent residence could be fashioned for them. Father wanted everyone to live comfortably, so he insisted to have a new house made for the Cullen's, and another for the 'newlyweds.' My beloved father was so generous it was overwhelming.

So, I rang for Nelly, she helped me get dressed in something simple, without the corset, then I headed over to the guest house. It was something of a replica of the main house. It was half the size and had half as many rooms. Something that I personally found more reasonable, but you know how it is.

Once I reached the front door, I lightly knocked and waited for an answer. To my delight, it was Edward who answered. Before he could even say hello, I just threw myself at him and kissed him. Which he returned.

I pulled back then he said, "Well, not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

I groaned as I said, "My mother. She's convinced that my wedding is in five days not five months! You wouldn't believe how many shops she dragged me to today."

He actually laughed as he said, "Maybe she's just overly excited. Father has been taking my measurements all morning. He's determined to make my suit a masterpiece."

We both laughed together. Edwards parents were out for the moment, so he invited me in for some quiet time together. On our way to the sitting room, I couldn't help notice that there was an old brown piano in the corner that replaced the shiny black one that was always there.

"I don't recognize that piano there."

He looked over at it and smiled. "It's my mothers. It was father's wedding present to her. She just couldn't bare to leave it behind. We're getting it retuned soon."

I went over and ran my fingers over the smooth, yellowed keys. It was clearly very old and worn. Yet still is was more beautiful to me than even the Grande Baby Piano we had in our parlor in the main house. Because this piano was a gift of love.

"It's absolutely beautiful."

Edward came up and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I've always thought so myself. Mother taught me how to play on this."

I looked up at him excited. "You know, I've always wanted to hear you play. Won't you play something for me?"

He smiled bashfully. It was so cute. "It's uh… it's not really in perfect tune."

"Please?" I really wanted to hear him play.

He smiled again at me, sat on the piano bench and I joined him. After a moment of silence, he began to play for me. And what he played was just beautiful. I didn't recognize the song, but it didn't matter. I was mesmerized by the beauty of it. Edwards fingers seemed to glide over the aged keys. I didn't even notice that any of them were out of tune. Edward just had me under a spell created my this mysterious melody he was playing.

Then it ended all too soon. We looked into each others eyes then Edward raised his hand to wipe away a tear I didn't even know had fallen.

I found my voice and said, "That was absolutely beautiful"

He wrapped his arm around me, holding me close. "I wrote it for you."

I was just speechless. I just held his face in my hands and kissed him with all I had. He wrapped both arms around me and kissed me back. Eventually we ended up sitting on the sofa in the sitting room looking at the burning fire, wrapped up in each others company. Too soon we had to get back to reality. It would soon be dinner time so I left Edward to go dress 'properly.'

(Two months later)

(EPOV)

Christmas time came and went as did New Years. Each and everyday had been amazing. Everyday that Bella and I were together, our love just got stronger and stronger. And as our wedding day drew closer, everyone was abuzz with excitement.

Nearly everyday, I'm learning more and more about the plantations. It's all very fascinating. If it weren't for all this, I would never have even considered working a business of any kind. And the best part is, I'm taking to it quite naturally. True there have been several challenges with the education of it, but I got through it. Mr. de Swan really is a great man. I thought we were really becoming great friends.

A couple days ago, I met a few of his partners and associates. Mr. Von Black and his son Jacob are particularly intriguing to me. They're about as kind and generous as Mr. de Swan. In fact, Mr. Von Black offered one of his finest ships to take Bella and myself to where ever we wanted to go for our honeymoon.

I'll never forget what happened just before we left the Von Blacks. Jacob requested to speak to me alone. I'll never forget what he said.

"Mr. Cullen -"

"Please call me Edward."

He paused a moment then continued. "Edward… First of all, let me offer my congratulations on winning Isabella's hand. Lord knows she's quite stubborn and picky."

I had to smile at the truth in that statement.

Another pause. "Isabella and I practically grew up together. We've always been like brother-sister. Then as time went by, I grew to really care about her. As more than just my kid sister."

I was beginning to wonder where this was going. Was he going to say he hated me for stealing Bella from him?

"I began to make plans of asking for her hand in marriage. I thought we'd be very happy together. That I could make her happy. I was going to ask her at our gala last year."

I remembered that night well. I'll never forget how glorious Bella looked in her amazing ball gown. And even though I preferred her hair down, it was still just perfect up that night as well.

"I was going to propose on the balcony that faced the maze where we used to play hide and seek in as children. But many circumstances kept preventing me from getting some decent alone time with her. Then just before the party ended, she asked me accompany her to that very same balcony. I thought I had my chance. Then she basically told me that it would never go beyond friendship with us."

I thought this was the moment I'd get my lights punched out. Jacob as a lot bigger than me. Instead he just kept talking.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt. In fact, I was devastated. But then I realized that what I wanted was her happiness, and that wasn't going to come from being with me." Then he said with a bit of humor, "So, you'd better take care of her and keep her happy, or else I'm going to personally teach you a lesson on how to treat a lady right."

A had to laugh a little bit at that. "You have my word that Bella will be the happiest lady in the land." We shook hands then Mr. de Swan said it was time to head back.

I was beginning to believe that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

(BPOV)

The wedding was still just two months away and I was starting to get all giddy about it. Everyday that passed was another day closer to becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen. Today I was getting a fitting for my wedding dress. For about 15 minuets I've been standing on a platform with my arms out. I was starting to feel the strain on my shoulders, but I didn't much care. I actually liked my dress.

My dress was beautiful. It had a long, full skirt with purple beaded flowers all over. It had drop shoulders and laces along the neckline. Longs sleeves with large lace along the cuffs. It was made to perk up my cleavage a bit, but in a flattering way. And the vale. The most beautiful beaded lace I've ever seen.

Both my mother and future mother-in-law were there with me. For some reason, Esme had a large blue box with her. When I asked what it was, she just said that I would see later. So I just let the subject be for now.

While the seamstress was working with her pins, I had daydreams about my wedding day. Mother wanted a huge wedding for me, but I want and small one. So after a long day of arguing, we agreed on something in between. Only our closest friends and relatives would be invited. On both sides of the family. The ceremony was going to be held in the local church, where I had my christening. Flowers and candles everywhere, gossamer drapery, and Edward standing at the alter waiting for me. If only my wedding were tomorrow instead of a month in a half away.

I was shaken out of my daydream by the seamstress who pointed out that she was through with her work and I could go change back into my proper clothes. Mother and Esme got up from their seats to help me off the platform. I was heading for the dressing room when Esme stopped me to say something. She had that box in her hands.

"Isabella, my dear. You've made my son the happiest I've ever seen him in his whole life. And you're like the daughter I never had. So, as your 'something old,'" She opened the box, and inside was the most beautiful tiara I've ever seen. It was silver with small diamonds scattered all over it. It could have belonged to royalty. Esme continued, "This was my mothers. She wore it on her wedding day. Her parents weren't rich but they managed to have this commissioned for her. Then on my wedding day she passed it to me, and now, I'm passing it to you."

I almost cried on the spot. I just threw my arms around my soon to be mother-in-law and hugged her as tight as I could and she hugged my back.

"Thank you so much, Esme. It's beautiful." We pulled apart and she wiped away a tear that fell.

She smiled as she said, "Just don't forget, the beauty of this tiara pales in caparison to the beauty of the one who wears it."

With that, all three of us shared in a group hug. Then I headed back to the dressing room with mother and Esme in toll to help me out of it. Oh my wedding day really could not come soon enough.


	15. Oh, Happy Day

**A/N: There's going to a lot of back and forth in this chapter**

Chapter 15. Oh, Happy Day

(BPOV)

It was the night before the wedding. I was standing in the middle of the stables waiting for my soon to be husband. The day was spent at the church with our parents and the priest for the rehearsal, which went perfectly. I was trying to calm myself of my rising excitement by petting Cinnamon. The very steed who brought me and my beloved together.

"Oh, Cinnamon. Bless you and your fear of snakes." I have him a hug around his neck.

Just as I was pulling away, something covered my eyes and startled the life out of me.

(EPOV)

I had to crawl out of my bedroom window to get away from my mother. God bless her, but one can only take so much joyful crying in one night. I was going to be late for meeting my fiancé. It was the night before our wedding and we wanted some alone time prior to it.

As I made my way to the stables, I breathed in the cool, soothing night air. It truly was a beautiful night. And speaking of beautiful. There was my beloved Bella in the stables, hugging Cinnamon. Must remember to see to it he gets extra apples and carrots from now on. He is the one who brought us together.

I decided to have a little fun. I snuck as quietly as I could behind her and just as she let go of Cinnamon, I placed my hands over her eyes. She let out a cute yelping sound.

She turned swiftly to give me a playful swat on the shoulder. I just couldn't stop myself from kissing her senseless before she even had a chance to scold me. We just stood there kissing for a while. Eventually the need for air took over and we pulled apart. Then as we looked into each others eyes, she playfully swatted my shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that." She was so pretty when she was bothered.

"My apologize… Mrs. Cullen."

(BPOV)

I loved hearing him call me that. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon now?" He and my father chose the honeymoon spot for me, and were keeping it a secret from me, and I hate surprises.

He just chuckled as he said, "Not yet, my love. I promise you'll find out soon."

He was incorrigible. Yet so amazing. "Oh, why can't tomorrow come already?"

He held me close to him. "I know how you feel, my love. I feel like time is going by slowly just to taunt us. But it's just one more sleep till we're both together forever."

Oh, how I loved this man. He always knew what to say to me. And I'd soon be blessed with that for the rest of my life. The house father had commissioned for us was almost done, or so I hear. He believes it'll be done by the time we get home from the honeymoon. Truly my father was a saint.

There has been something I've been wanting to ask Edward for sometime, and I supposed that now was as good a time as any. "Edward, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

He looked down at me, with a smile. "Ask me anything."

After a quick breath, I asked, "Do you ever want to have children?"

(EPOV)

Although I didn't expect her to ask me that, but I had to admit I had been thinking about that myself for a while. Just didn't have the courage to ask her myself. Glad she beat me to it.

I smiled at her as I said, "I'd love to be a father someday. But what about you? I mean you're the one who has to carry our babies. I don't want to put you through something you don't want to do."

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss, "To be honest, I've never even gave being a mother much thought till recently. And honestly, the thought of having children with you doesn't sound so unappealing."

I loved this woman with all my heart. She always knew how to make me smile. I just wrapped her in my arms and held her close to me. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't hold her close enough. So I just held onto her for dear life, running my fingers through her beautiful, soft brown hair, still wavy from having it curly today. I breathed in her sent. So much like freesia. Sent wonderful sensations through my body.

We were in our own little heaven, when there was an unwelcome sound in the air. Sounded like a laugh. And not a pleasant one at that. I looked behind us and who should we fine but that scum covered snake, Crawford.

(BPOV)

I was actually frightened to see him. What was he doing here? What did he want? Would he try to hurt me again?

Edward was the first to speak. Lord knows I was too afraid to say a word. "What do you want here, Crawford?"

He made a very unnerving smile, "Oh, I just wanted to offer my congratulations to the happy couple. To you stable boy for managing to catch a rich one, and to you Miss de Swan for falling lower than low."

Edward made an attempt to charge at him, but I didn't want a brawl to erupt, so I grabbed his arm, holding him back.

Crawford spoke again. "Oh, calm yourself, stable boy. I didn't come here to stir up trouble. I came here to swallow my pride."

That really wasn't expected. What on earth was he talking about. Apparently Edward was wondering the same thing. "What are you talking about? You've done nothing but cause us trouble. Why should this intrusion be any different?"

Crawford stood up strait but stayed where he was. I assumed he was worried Edward would beat him senseless if he took one more step closer. Then he said, "I want to… apologize. To you, Miss de Swan for… handling you the way I did when you refused my hand. And to you stab-er- Mr. Cullen for referring to you as nothing more than part of the help."

I still didn't trust him. But what was bringing this on? I was still too frightened to speak, so Edward spoke for me. He said with great suspicion, "What brought this on. Crawford?"

He continued. "I'm leaving town. In fact, I'm leaving Virginia all together. I've recently decided that I needed a new start with my life and going somewhere else is a good start. But before I left, I wanted to try to make amends for all the wrong I've done here. You two were my last stop before I left. I don't expect you to accept my apologies, but it's done."

I would never let my guard down around him, but I was starting to believe he was being sincere. I wondered if Edward thought so too. For the first time since Crawford arrived, I spoke. "Lord Crawford, what you did to me was unforgivable. You attacked me when I refused your frankly rude advances and you treated my fiancé like dirt. But your apology seems very genuine and sincere, so… I accept it."

(EPOV)

I wouldn't be so quick to forgive if it weren't for the kind heart of the woman I loved. So for her sake, I swallowed my own pride, stepped forward and motioned to shake the mans hand. That's exactly what we did.

Then Crawford said, "Well, I said my piece. I'll leave you now. And Isabella… I wish you a happy life."

The said thank you then he was gone. After a few minutes silence, we started to walk back hand in hand. Crawford coming to apologize to us was probably a good sign. That tomorrow and the rest of our life together would be perfect.

As we made it to the front door of the main house, we made a silent promise to keep this night our little secret. We held each other close again then I said, "I'll see you at the wedding."

She giggled as she said, "I'll be the one in white."

One last kiss, and we parted for the last time as man and woman. Tomorrow, we'd at last be husband and wife.

(The Next Morning)

(BPOV)

I awoke to the sound of birds singing and the warmth of the sun shining on my cheeks. Once my eyes were open, a smile graced my face. For today was the day. The day I would marry my one true love. The man of my dreams. My soul mate. Edward Cullen.

I was so excited I just jumped out of my bed and summoned Nelly. As I waited for her, I danced around my room humming the Wedding March to myself. I was lost in my happiness, I almost didn't hear a knock on my door. I knew it was Nelly so I beckoned her to come in.

She walked in as she said, "You summoned me, Miss?"

I giggled before I said, "Oh, Nelly. Isn't it a beautiful day for a wedding?" I took her hands and twirled her around the room with me.

She laughed a little as she said, "Goodness me, Miss. I've never seen you so happy before. That's good. A bride should always be smiling on her wedding day."

"Oh Nelly, I've never been so happy before in my life. It truly is the happiest of days. Is my breakfast ready? I can't wait to get ready for everything!"

Nelly giggled a little. "Yes, Miss, your breakfast is just about ready. I'll go and fetch it now. And please, try to calm yourself. Your wedding ceremony isn't until later this afternoon."

I didn't want to hear that. "Oh, please don't remind me of how long I have to wait."

Nelly just smiled and left to fetch my breakfast. I went into my bathroom, I could see the guest house from the window there. In just a few short hours, the occupant of that house would be my husband. And every moment I had to wait was torturing.

(EPOV)

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. My wedding. Just a few short hours and I'd be married to the woman of my dreams. To think 5 months ago I had nearly nothing to my name. And now, I was going to have everything. A beautiful wife, a perfect home for my family, and hopefully soon, I'd be a great pianist. All really was right with the world.

I was standing on the front porch of the guest house, breathing in the wonderful fresh morning air. It really was a beautiful day. Bright son, blue skies, not a cloud in sight. Not even a breath of wind. Yes. Today, was going to be perfect.

The morning was going to be spent in town. Seeing to last minute details for the ceremony. I know it wasn't really traditional for the groom to get involved with the wedding plans, but this was Bella's day, and I wanted to make sure it was perfect. The early afternoon was going to be spent preparing for the wedding. Bathing, cleansing, dressing, trying to tame my intensively messy hair. Then after that, the wedding,

My peace was interrupted by my mother coming onto the porch. She came up and hugged me from behind. I placed my hands over hers over my abdomen.

She sounded teary as she said, "My baby boy is finally getting married. I can hardly believe it."

I turned in her arms to look at her, wrapped my arms around her and said, "I can hardly believe it myself, mother. So many dreams are coming true today."

Mother and I hugged each other close as my father joined us on the porch. He smiled and said, "I'm afraid it's time to get going son. About time to look at the arrangements like you wanted."

Reluctantly, mother let go after she kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

I kissed her cheek and said, "I love you, mother."

She smiled and I went off with father. Today was indeed going to be a big, busy day.

(BPOV)

As I sat in one of the many spare rooms of the church getting my hair done by Nelly and my face cleaned by my mother, the nervous sensations started to set in. oh, heavens me. I was getting married in a few short hours. Four to be exact. If mother didn't have her maid, Susie, fanning me like crazy, I'd probably be sweating like mad right now.

Of course I was beyond excited to be getting married to the most wonderful man in the world, but honestly. Who doesn't get insanely nervous on their wedding day? My breathing was starting to quicken. I didn't even notice till mother said something.

"Darling, calm yourself. If you keep breathing like that, you'll pass out. And then we'll all be hyperventilating." Was she trying to be humorous? If so, I wasn't laughing.

Mother continued to lightly powder my face and such as Nelly twisted up my hair and Susie continued to fan me. Once all this was done, I would be allowed to eat a light meal then it would be time to prepare to put my dress on. I tried to calm myself by going through the wedding procession in my head.

Father was giving me away, so I asked Mr. Von Black to escort my mother down the isle, then Edwards parents follow suit. Then the flower girl and the ring barer take their turn, who were adorable little angels I knew for a few years. And then, finally, I would be escorted by my father down the isle towards my very-soon-to-be-husband.

Thinking about the ceremony didn't really calm me much, so I tried going through my mental list of things I needed. Something old, the beautiful tiara Mother Esme gave me. Something new, a diamond necklace my parents gave me for my wedding gift. Something borrowed, my mothers simple silver ring. I felt a piece of her past deserved to be part of this. And finally something blue, a pair of sapphire earrings I received for my last birthday. Yes. I had everything I needed. Now I just had to survive the pain of the godforsaken corset.

(EPOV)

Here it was at last. The ceremony was only an hour away and I was in a little room in the back of the church pacing like mad. I was sure by now I had worked a groove in the floor. What if I forgot my vows? No, I wrote it down. It's in my front pocket. What if I miss the cue to say 'I do'? No, I say that after Bella. What if I trip on our way out of the church to the carriage and bring Bella down with me? No, I would never let her fall.

Oh, Lord help me. I was a jumbled mess and my wedding was only moments away. For all I know, I could end up being a mess once I get out there. Let's see. I have my suit on in perfect condition. Father really outdid himself with this. Made it completely from scratch. He even wanted to make Bella's dress, but we all managed to convince him that it was too much even for him. I had my cravat on strait, a freesia boutonnière, my shoes were perfectly shiny, my hair was in great condition, for once.

I was definitely a sight to behold. I just wished I weren't sweating like a pig. I was startled out of my reverie by a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was my father. He looked quite sharp in his suit. It was a dressed down version of mine. He looked me over and smiled.

"You look great son. I just saw Isabella. She looks… well there's no words for it."

"Really? Well, I wonder if she's also as petrified as I am. So much could go wrong, father. I could do or say the wrong thing. Or I could fall over and bring Bella down with me. Or I could-"

"Son!" Father placed his hands on my shoulders in a calming manner. "Calm yourself. You're not going to mess up in anyway. You're ready for this. I've never been more proud of you, my son. You're going to be a perfect husband."

His words actually calmed me almost completely. I just wrapped my arms around my father in a warm hug. "Thank you, father."

He hugged me back and we stayed that way for a few seconds before he said, "We should go now. It's almost time."

Then my horror came back. This was it. My wedding.

(BPOV)

Here it was. My wedding. I was standing just outside the chapel doors, holding onto my fathers arm. I tried to calm myself by taking slow deep breaths, not that this blasted corset was helping.

In just a minute, the doors would be opening, and the party will be making it's way down the isle, then it will be my turn, and my heart was pounding like a jackrabbit. Father seemed to notice. He held my hand in his other arm and squeezed it. I looked up at him to see him smiling.

He said to me in a soft voice, "It'll be alright, sweetheart. This is your day."

I smiled at him then looked ahead again. "Just don't let me fall, papa."

He squeezed my hand again and said, "Never."

Then the doors opened.

(EPOV)

The music began to play. It was a group consistent of a piano, two violins, and a cello. They began to play a simple symphony indicating that it was time for the first party to start walking up the isle. First, Bella's mother who was being escorted by Mr. Von Black. Then it was time for my parents to start walking. They both looked amazing.

Once everyone was in their proper place, there was a moment of silence. And then everyone rose as the Wedding March began. This was it.

(BPOV)

I could hear the Wedding March. This was it. It was time for me to make my way down the isle with my father to meet my new husband.

(EPOV)

I looked at the mahogany doors as they opened and the sight that waited on the other side was beyond words. It was my beautiful Bella. Dressed all in white, like an angle right from heaven itself. I was completely stricken.

(BPOV)

I quickly smiled at the guests that surrounded me then strait ahead. And there was my Edward. Dressed in an amazing suit. And Edward himself was just amazing. He really looked as if he were born in my world. And now, he was forever going to be a part of it.

(EPOV)

She walked with grace. Getting closer and closer with every step. Until finally…

(BPOV)

…I made it up to him. The priest asked who was giving me away and father said himself. Then with a lift of my vale and a kiss on my cheek, father went to sit never to mother.

I took Edwards proffered hand and stepped up onto the alter. The priest must have began the ceremony, but I didn't notice. I was too lost in Edwards beautiful green eyes. I almost missed my cue to say my vows.

"Edward, you are my heart and soul. You were the first man to ever see me as a person and nothing more. You rescued me from a life on unhappiness, and now, we're at last at the first day of the rest of our life together. It never mattered to me that you were a stable boy who worked for my father. The only thing that mattered was that you were the most kinds, intelligent, passionate, loving man I have ever known in my life. And I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

(EPOV)

Bella's words touched my heart and soul. Once the priest motioned for me to speak, I took a breath.

"Bella, when I first laid eyes on you, I thought I was gazing into heaven itself, for you truly have the face of an angel. " She blushed at that, adding more to her exquisite beauty. "I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath. And now, well, I'm surprised I'm able to recite this vow." There was a slight chuckle in the crowd. "Bella. I honestly can't think of anything I'd rather do than spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you, for saying you'll be my partner in life."

(BPOV)

I had to quite literally fight back tears at Edwards words, but it was clearly a losing battle. Then we exchanged rings, and a few words, then the priest finally said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And for the first time, Edward and I kissed as husband and wife. And he wanted to make it thorough. He just wrapped his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck. He just kissed deeply like no one was watching, not that I was complaining. But all too soon, father cleared his throat loudly then we had to separate. After looking lovingly into each others eyes, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we turned to face the guests.

Then the priest announced, "It is my profound pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

(EPOV)

I was simply euphoric. The music started to play as we made our way back up the isle together. A little later we made our way out of the church where our guests were waiting to through the rice on our way to the carriage. Once we were inside and the door was sealed shut, we just went at each other with kisses.

I pulled away from a very long, heated kiss to say, "I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled sensuously, "And I love you, Mr. Cullen."

Then we continued to kiss.

(BPOV)

The carriage driver took us around town for about a half hour, then we made our way back to the house for the reception. It was delightful. So much music, dancing, laughing. For my fathers sake, I decided to have the father daughter dance before the first dance with my new husband. So the orchestra began to play our song as father lead me to the dance floor.

Father smiled and held me close and we gently swayed around the dance floor. Then father said in a voice only I could hear, "I'm so happy for you, my princess. You've finally found someone who makes you completely happy, and someone I know will take care of you. Just promise me you'll see us often."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Oh course we will, papa. I'd hate to be away from you and mother all the time."

The song ended then it was time for my and Edwards first dance as husband and wife. The orchestra played a slow simple tune which I thought was just beautiful. Edward held me delicately and protectively as we slowly moved around the dance floor together. It was like floating on a cloud with him. We didn't speak, just stared into each others eyes. Silently telling the other how much we love them.

Then came time for dinner, then the cake, then posed for several photos. The sun was just setting when I was finally able to go change into my simple get away dress. It was long of course, but the sleeves were thankfully short. A light blue color. Edward said he loved the way I looked in blue once. I met Edward at the front door and he changed into a dressed down dress suit. Hand in hand, we made our way to the carriage to meet Mr. Von Black at the docks to board our get away ship.

(EPOV)

We made it to the docks with time to spare. The ship that waited for us was truly a sight to behold. It was large of course. Painted white with blue and gold trim. Really magnificent. Mr. Von Black really outdid himself.

He was there waiting for us and Bella just went over and hugged him to thank him with a warm hug. She told him, "Oh, William, it's magnificent. We can't thank you enough."

He hugged her back and said, "Just have a good time on your honeymoon, angle."

Then she let go and turned back to me saying, "That reminds me. Can you please tell me where we're going now?"

I smiled walked over the hold her and whispered in her ear, "Verona, Italy."

She all but jumped for joy and kissed me passionately. Finally she pulled back and said, "The city where Romeo met Juliet. How did you know?"

I smiled as I said, "Your father gave me a few hints."

We made our way up onto the ship followed by crewmen who handled our luggage for us. I must say that being on the ship was more amazing than looking at it. Clearly no expense was spare in the building of this ship. I was not sailor, but I knew good craftsmanship when I saw it.

The captain announced that it was time to set sail. So Bella and I quickly made our way to the railing of the ship to wave good-bye to our loved ones as the steam engines started and took off. We stayed there together on the deck until the dock and everyone on it were completely out of sight and watched the sun set. Then, hand in hand, we were led to our private cabin. We didn't have time to appreciate the beauty of it, because we were too distracted by each other.

**Whew! Four days I've been working on this chapter**


	16. New Arrival

Chapter 16. New Arrival

(EPOV)

It has been thirteen blessed months since the wedding. And everyday since has been touched by God himself. More than a year of marriage and everyday Bella seemed to become more and more beautiful to me.

Once we got back from our honeymoon, we moved into our new house. It was even more magnificent that we imagined. My father-in-law Charles clearly spared no expense. Eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, a large sitting room, a library, a grand dining room, a private study for me, a gourmet kitchen, a servants quarters (we only had two maids and a butler), a very large back yard and garden with a maze, and of course, a wonderful stable house with several horses. This was indeed a grand place to live.

We soon fell into a routine. We'd get up in the morning, get dressed and have breakfast. Then a little later, I'd go to Charles's place to learn more about the family business. Bella would stay home or go out doing something interesting. Then I'd come home in time for dinner, sometimes I would come home for lunch as well. Then afterwards, we'd spend a little quiet time together in some part of the house and just talk about our days, or just be together. Then on the weekends, we would go horseback riding together. I wanted to always be sure to spend all the time I could with my beloved wife.

I recently started teaching her how to play the piano whenever I had spare time. I was still learning the de Swan family business. I was learning fast, but there was a lot to it. As I was learning about sugar fast, Bella was learning the piano very well. A few more lessons and I dare say she'll be as advanced as me.

In recent days I couldn't help but notice that my beloved wife hasn't really been herself lately. She going to bed earlier and sleeping in later. She hardly ever has an appetite. And just this morning, she got a little lightheaded and almost fainted. I just couldn't stand the idea of her being ill. So I insisted that she see a doctor. Being as proud as she is, she tried to deny that anything was wrong and that she was fine, but I wasn't hearing it. She was getting a visit from the doctor whether she liked it or not.

So, for the last half hour, I've been pacing outside our master bedroom. Worried sick about my wife's condition. Was she really sick? Would she be fine in a few days? What was going on in that room? Just as I was really standing on edge, the door opened and the doctor walked out, with a smile on his face.

"Is she alright doctor?"

He just smiled at me and said, "Why don't you go in and ask you wife that question? Good day, Mr. Cullen. I'll see myself out, thank you." Then he just walked on.

In a fit of confusion and worry, I marched right into the master bedroom to find my wife sitting under the bed covers smiling. I just couldn't get it. What did everyone know what I didn't? I went over, sat next to her on the bed, took her hands in mine and asked, "Bella, he wouldn't tell me anything. Are you alright? What's going on?"

She just smiled up at me and said, "Edward, the most wonderful think has happened. We're going to have a baby."

It was like I had died and gone to heaven. Was it true? Was I really going to be a father? "Are you certain, darling?"

She took my hand and brought it to her still flat belly. Or at least I thought it was flat. there was a small bump growing. Maybe I imagined it, but I could swear I felt something move. It was true. My beautiful wife was pregnant! And I was going to be a father! I just held onto her face and kissed her. I kissed her with all my might. I tried with every ounce of my being to show her how much I loved her that moment in that one kiss.

Once the need for air took over, I pulled back, but I didn't let go. I just held her beautiful face in my hands and laid my forehead on hers. I whispered to her, "I love you so much. When I married you, you made me the happiest man in the world. And once this child is born, I'll surely be the happiest man in the universe."

She kissed me again as she said, "The doctor estimated I'm about 3 months along, and the baby will probably some sometime in November. We'll be parents in less than six months. It's so surreal."

I couldn't say anything more. I just got into the bed and we laid down together. Just holding onto each other for dear life. We didn't need to speak anymore. We both knew what the other was thinking. That this was truly a dream come true.

**Five Months Pregnant**

This morning was the possibly the 20th morning in a row Bella rushed out of bed to the master bathroom to retch over the basin. Shortly after it was determined that Bella was pregnant, we found a good midwife, by the name of Elise. She informed us that one of the many hardships of pregnancy was that Bella would experience nearly relentless physical sickness for an undetermined amount of time.

The midwife gave us some herbal tea that's meant to help make the sickness more bearable, but unfortunately there was no ailment that could stop it all together. No matter how much either of us desired it. Bella hated being sick everyday, and I hated seeing her suffer so greatly. Made me suffer as well.

After another few minutes, she was finally through. For the day at least. She was too worn to move, so I picked her up and took her back to bed and summoned one of our maids to bring that herbal tea. We were obviously still thrilled about becoming parents soon, but goodness. Did it have to involve so much toil?

I sat next to Bella as she sipped her tea. She didn't enjoy it at all. "This tea is just so bitter. It's too hard to believe it supposed to make me feel better."

I rubbed her back in a soothing way. "I know, love, but according to Miss Elise if it weren't for this tea, you'd be more sick than you are. Though I would prefer it if you never got sick at all. It pains me to see you suffer so."

She lays her head on my shoulder. "I wish I'd never get sick either. I feel as if every inch of my body is in pain. I wish I knew why this little one insists on being so difficult." She rubbed and smiled down at her belly. She was getting quite a bump there. Elise said that it was a good thing. Meant that the baby was going to be a good, healthy size and strong as well. Which is what we wanted. We didn't care if we had a son or daughter. We just wanted a strong, healthy baby.

We just sat there together on the bed in silence. Staring down at the baby still growing and safe inside its mothers belly. As I stared, I thought back to when we first told our parents about the baby. They were all just euphoric, ecstatic, over the moon. Especially our mothers. Bella's mother immediately began to speak of clothes, parties, and even courtships. My mother began to speak of music lessons and play dates. It was as if the child was not only born, but already all grown up.

Everyone has been very supportive. Charles has been taking time off to see his daughter more often and Renee, well it was almost like she decided to move in with us. That's how often she was here. Thankfully today she decided not give us some space. We loved her, but that's just what we needed. Some time with just the two of us.

I began to notice that Bella was falling asleep. So as gently as I could, I laid her down and wrapped the covers around her. She fell into a peaceful rest, which I was glad for. This mornings sickness really took a lot out of her. I decided to go to my study to get some work done and give her time to rest.

I was going through my ledger when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Our butler, Nigel, came in.

"Your father-in-law to see you, sir."

"Oh, of course. Send him in."

Nigel stepped aside to let Charles in. I stood up to greet him. "Hello, Charles. I wasn't expecting you today."

He shook my hand as he said, "Well, Renee's at one of her friends house having tea, so I fancied a visit to my daughter and son-in-law. And my soon to be grandchild." We both chuckled together. "Where is Bella, anyway?"

We sat down in the leather chairs by the fireplace. "She's napping right now. Today's sickness was rather rough on her."

Charles looked worried as he asked, "Is she alright? Should we summon a doctor?"

I gave him a consoling smile. "She's alright now, Charles. I promise. She fell asleep and I decided to let her sleep. I thought a good long rest would do her good." He agreed with me. "I just didn't realize that having a baby would be so hard on, Bella. I mean, I heard that women generally experience terrible sickness almost every morning, but why is it so hard on my Bella? It's like it's draining the life out of her."

Charles patted my shoulder as he said, "Her mother was the same way. She got horrible morning sickness. However it was nothing compared to her moodiness. I can't tell you how many pieces of fine china I had to replace." We both chuckled together at this. "She wanted nothing more than to have our baby girl born already. But believe me, in the end, it's all worth it. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ compares to holding your newborn child in your arms for the vary first time."

I really had to agree with that. The only thing that kept our minds at ease with all this hardship Bella was experiencing was the thought that it wouldn't be too long before we could hold our son or daughter in our arms for the first time.

**Eight Months Pregnant**

Bella's belly was getting so large, I had to admit I was surprised she could still manage to stand upright. But inside was our beautiful child waiting to be born, which could be any day now. We're so excited. We chose a spare room that was right next to ours for the baby's room. It was just slightly smaller than ours, but it was nice and spacious. Plenty for a child to grow and be happy in.

Right now, Bella was at a friends house who insisted on throwing a baby shower. So I took the opportunity to prepare a little surprise I had for her. Something for the nursery. We didn't want any workers doing it for us. We wanted to do it ourselves, show our baby how much we loved it. We were running just a smidge behind having it ready, mostly because I was insisting that Bella spend most of her time resting like she should be, and I was doing a great deal of the work alone. Well, she supervised.

All that was left was arranging the furniture and finding a suitable crib. And that was my surprise. I invited over father, Charles, and Mr. Von Black to help me finish it. Even Jacob offered to come and help out. We would definitely have this room ready before Bella came home.

So, as soon as Bella left, I sent for the others. Once they got here, we dispensed with the formalities and went strait to work. We started by putting all the furniture where it was meant to be. There was a dresser, a changing table, a small chest for some toys, and a beautiful rocking chair that my mother used to rock me to sleep in when I was an infant. All we needed was a good crib and bassinet.

I knew exactly where to find them. An old family friend was a really good carpenter. George O'Reily was his name, an Irish man. Very good with his hands. He made the rocking chair that belonged to my mother, and that was a beautiful chair so he was the man I wanted for this job. I commissioned him to make a real one of a kind crib and bassinet. I asked him to make the crib out of mahogany and the bassinet with fine gossamer and lace. His wife would handle that part. I would be going over there this afternoon to personally inspect and pick up the pieces.

Even though it was slightly chilly in the late October air, we decided to open a couple of the windows and let in some fresh air as we worked. I told everyone where everything was supposed to go and we set to work. We started by rolling out the lovely rug Bella wanted for the nursery. It was very large and took up a great deal of the floor. But it really was a sight to see.

Next, we had to get the furniture in place. I had to say, a few pieces were heavier than they appeared. Jacob tried to persuade his father to refrain from helping us with this part, since we was the eldest of us. He just laughed and said, "Oh, son, I may not be as young as I used to be, but I've still got some fight left in me. Now let's get this place presentable before the new mother gets back." We all just laughed then set back to work.

We got everything in place. The dressers, the tables, the chairs, even the lovely pictures we wanted to hang on the walls. We had more than enough time to spare. Just in time there was a hard knock on the door. I ran to see who it was. It was the carpenter, George, to deliver the crib and bassinet.

I walked out to greet him properly. "George. Welcome. And thank you so much for doing this for me."

He pat me hard on the back. "Oh, think nothing' of it, Edward. 'Twas me pleasure. How many flights of stairs we got to go up?"

"Just one. Place is only two stories. My beautiful wife wanted a modest house."

He chuckled and smiled as he said, "Well, God Bless her little heart. Why don't ye get yer boys down here, and we can haul this baby in?"

I had to laugh. "Interesting choice of words there, my friend. Interesting choice of words."

After a brief chuckle, I went to fetch the friends and family and we worked together to get the large crib up the stairs in one piece. Thank heaven there were six of us all together otherwise I imagine this would be too difficult to carry all the way up the very tall staircase.

George wanted the crib to be a surprise for me as well as Bella so it was covered with a large cut of canvas that was tied down to the legs. It took us less than five minutes to carry it up the stairs and into the nursery. We placed it next to the rocking chair which was in front of one of the windows. We all took a few moments to catch our breath before we unveiled the masterpiece.

George untied the small ropes holing the canvas cloth in place then pulled it aside, revealing the sight we've all been waiting to see. And it was truly a sight. The finest Teak wood furnishing I've ever seen. The intricate carvings in the spokes were just champion. I reached out to run my hand along the top of it, and it was every bit as smooth as silk. I was without words.

"George my dear friend. If the crib is this beautiful, I cannot wait to see the bassinet."

He chuckled as he said, "I assure you, ye will not be disappointed. The wife really has outdone herself this time. Wasted no time at all to get the lacing just perfect."

We all went back to George's wagon and he carried back the bassinet, which was also covered with canvas, himself. Once in the house, he said, "I assume ye want this is the master bedroom."

"That's right. It's just right next to the nursery in fact." Then we all went back upstairs to the master bedroom. I asked George to place the bassinet next to Bella's side of the bed. Once it was in place, he untied to rope, then pulled back the canvas. This was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, next to the crib I saw not five minutes ago. It had pure white gossamer with silky lace just covering it. There were even little blue and pink bows lining the rim of the canopy. I had to say that was a lovely touch.

I ran my fingers along the soft material covering the bassinet as I said, "George my friend, I honestly had no words to describe my gratitude. Name the price of payment and I'll give you twice over." Everyone had a small laugh.

George pat me hard on the back and said, "Oh, think nothing' of it, boyo. 'Twas me pleasure. And ye don't have to bother payin' me."

"Oh, no George. You've done such an exquisite job on these pieces. You deserve every penny I owe you and more."

He smiled and said, "Edward, my friend, you've been like a son to me your whole life. And to see you marry a woman who obviously makes you happy and to know that you're having a beautiful child with her, it's payment enough to know you're happy. I insist on giving you that crib, and this bassinet as a gift to your wife and child from me."

I was just so touched beyond words. I just wrapped my arms around that beautiful man in a grateful hug. "Thank you, George. Really. It means so much to me. To us."

"Think nothing of it, boyo. Just be good to your wife and baby."

I laughed and said, "Oh, you know I will, my friend." I hear the clock chime 6:00. Oh, Lord! Bella was going to be home in an hour. So, I thanked everyone for all the help they'd given me, then they all said their good-byes and well wishes, and headed home.

An hour later, I heard the front door open. Bella was home. I rushed out to greet her. She looked so tired and worn. I wondered exactly what those ladies did at that gathering to make her so tuckered out. Well, more so than usual.

I just walked over to her just as she was approaching the front steps. "My love. Welcome home." I kissed her soundly. "I hope the get together was enjoyable."

She smiled at me tiredly. "Well, the ladies certainly love the idea of me having a girl. I received enough lacey infant garments to last a good long time." The maids passed us carrying a few boxes that had the gifts in them into the house. Bella tried to follow suit.

"Oh, darling, let me help you." I leaned down, picked her up and carried her into the house while she giggled the whole way.

Once we were inside she said, "Alright, you can let me down now."

I smiled at her. "Oh not yet. I have something to show you upstairs." I carried her up the stairs with the house staff in suit with the baby shower gifts in hand. Once we reached the top of the stairs, I asked the others to leave the gifts in the bedroom and to go on about their duties.

Bella giggled again as she asked, "Darling, what is it you want me to see?"

I set her down and ran my fingers over her cheek with a smile as I said, "It's a surprise, my love. Close your eyes." She looked skeptical for a moment, but did as bid. I took both her hands in mind then slowly led her to the nursery.

"Edward, you know I don't much like surprises. Besides, I'm very tired. This little one has been very active all day." She looked down at her large belly without opening her eyes. I just smiled.

"Trust me, my love, you're going to love this surprise. And I believe our angel will too." We were just outside the nursery. I momentarily let go of one of her hands to open the door. "Alright, now keep your eyes closed." We took a few steps inside, then I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes."

Once she opened her eyes, she let out a great gasp of surprise. She began to slowly walk around the room, taking in every detail. Once she spotted the crib, she stopped like she was shot. She approached it as if in a trance. When she reached it, she delicately ran her fingers across the railing. I could not read her face. She had absolutely no expression and she was as silent as the dead. I was beginning to fear she did not like it at all. And if that was so, how would she feel about the bassinet?

I carefully placed my hand on her shoulder. "Bella? Are you alright?"

Thankfully the silence didn't last long. She surprised me by holding onto me and kissing me hard. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. I felt a sudden and quick pressure against my front, indicating that the baby was moving within it's beautiful mother. We pulled apart and laid our hands on her belly.

I spoke first. "I take it you both like the crib?" I smiled lovingly at her.

She giggled as she said, "What did we ever do to deserve a perfect husband and father like you?" She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I gave a light laugh. "Oh, I'm far from perfect, my love. But you and our child deserve only the best. I'd give you the moon if I could." I kissed her lightly then laid my forehead on hers, breathing in her sent of love and rose oil.

She ran her fingers along the back of my neck, sending a delightful sensation throughout my body. "As long as I have the two of you in my life, I have the whole universe. And I can't thank you enough for all of this. This nursery. It's more beautiful than I imagined. And that crib, it's positively breathtaking. It must have cost a fortune."

I had to give a good laugh at that. "Oh, you could call it a steal, my darling. There's also another surprise."

She looked up at me with a stunned look in her eyes. "Oh, my loving husband, I don't think I can take another surprise today."

I kissed her cheek. "Just one more, sweetheart. And I believe this one will really top them all." I took her hand and led her to the master bedroom.

I knew she couldn't take the anticipation to I didn't have her close her eyes this time. I opened the door for her and when she walked in, she immediately spotted the bassinet. She rushed over to it and eased herself onto her knees to better look at it. She ran her hands along the soft materials that covered the beautiful piece. I could only imagine that she was picturing our child slumbering inside this beautiful piece of art.

She finally looked up at me and said, "Oh, Edward! This is just beautiful! Absolutely perfect! I simply have no words to describe how much I love this bassinet. Oh, you truly are the most wonderful husband to walk this earth."

I smiled at her praises, then walked over to help her back in her feet. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "My beautiful wife. Mother of my child. Keeper of my very soul. I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond to ensure your safety and happiness. Yours and our child's. You never have to express to me how grateful you are for the good things I do for you. The light in you eyes and the smile on your face is gratitude enough." We kissed again, quite thoroughly. "Now, you're exhausted. Let's get you in bed."

She immediately agreed. I helped her out of her dress and left her in her shift. We agreed not to bother with a nightgown. There really wasn't much difference between the two. I helped her into the bed then tucked her in. She was asleep in no time. I prepared myself for bed as well. When I was under the covers, I wrapped my arms around my wife from behind and held her close to me. Soon, very soon we would be not just husband and wife. We'd be mother, father, and child.

**It's Time**

This morning, after breakfast, Bella began to complain about cramps in her side. I felt so foolish brushing them off as indigestion. Around 10:25, her water broke. Fluids covered her skirts and the drawing room floor. Thankfully, our midwife Elise, took to staying with us until it was time to give birth. Even so I didn't think she could have joined us quick enough.

Right now, I am pacing like mad outside the master bedroom waiting for some kind of news. It's been at least eight hours now. How much longer would it have to be before our child was finally with us in the world?

As soon as it was confirmed that Bella was in labor, I had our carriage driver retrieve our parents. Our mothers were in the room with her, and our fathers were out in the hall with me, trying their greatest to calm me. I was completely on edge. Every now and then I would hear my poor Bella yell and scream in pain. Lord only knew what was happening to her in there. Try as I might, I wasn't allowed in there with her. Elise said that birth is difficult enough without a first time father panicking and causing distractions for the midwife and mother. And I was forced to agree. I was standing eight feet from the door and I was about to fall out of my very skin.

After another hour or so, I was beginning to really worry for my wife's safety. A few weeks ago, I went to take care of business at the local market and I stepped in a small tavern to get a quick drink. I couldn't help over hear a group of men in the corner of the room trying to console a poor soul who lost his wife of only 4 years. I also overheard that the unfortunate cause of death was childbirth. The poor woman wasn't strong enough to carry the infant to term. I don't know the fate of the innocent baby. I stopped listening after that. It scared me to death.

What if the same happened to my own wife? My Bella was strong., but what if the birthing process overwhelmed her? I could not lose my reason for existing. I would surely go mad. I prayed like hell to God that he would not take my beloved soul mate from me now. Not when she was just about to become a mother. A child could never be without a mothers love and care. And i could never be without my Bella.

My thoughts were torn away by yet another scream from the other side of that door. I was truly going mad with fear and worry. I continued to pace, but I was stopped in my tracks by a strong hand on my shoulder. It was my father-in-law, Charles. He was actually smiling at me.

He said to me, "For heavens sake, my boy. You must calm yourself, or you may pass out before you even get a chance to see you first child come into being."

Then my father, Carlisle, spoke. "That's right, son. I know it doesn't sound that way out here, but I know that Isabella is alright. Birth is always painful for every mother. I can promise you that your wife will be fine."

This did hardly anything to ease my tension and panic. "I know you two are just trying to help, but I should be in there with her. She shouldn't be doing this alone."

"She's far from alone," said father. "Your mothers are in there with her, and you're not at all far away. When you were born, I wasn't allowed to be in the same room as you mother, no matter how badly I wanted to be. But in the end, I knew the midwife who birthed you was right. My impossible demeanor would have made things more difficult for your mother."

"I'll never forget how I was when my Bella was born." said Charles. "Oh, I was a complete wreak. You'd think I was the one having the baby and not Renee." We all laughed at that. He went over to a table nearby that held a bottle of brandy the butler set out for us and a few glasses. He poured some into each glass and handed one to me. I tried to refuse it. "Trust me, my boy. You'll be thanking me later on for the liquid encouragement." He raised his glass. "To Edward, Isabella, and their soon to be first child. May the three of them live long, happy, and healthy lives that is filled to the brim with infinite love." We clanked our glasses together. They took quick sips while I downed all mine down in one large gulp. Though it did nothing to calm my flaming nerves.

Another loud scream and I ran for the door, only to be stopped by another sound. A more shrill sound. A sound that was music to my ears. My child had finally arrived. I continued my trek to the door and gently opened it. There was my beautiful life partner. Laying down on the pillows, coated in a thick sheen of sweat, her cheeks bright red, her chest heaving with labored breaths. Our eyes met and she smiled at me. She never looked more beautiful. Then I looked over at the midwife, whom was holding a slightly purple, blood-coated creature screaming for their first breaths of air. The most beautiful sight I had ever set my eyes upon next to my wife.

I didn't know who, but someone declared, "It's a girl!"

We have a daughter. Was it true? Did we have a daughter? I was so overwhelmed I could not speak. I could not move. I had completely lost my will. Then at last, I found myself, marched strait over to my wife's side, gently took her face into my hands and kissed. I kissed her with all the love I had in me for her at that exact moment. She had given me a daughter. We had a family.

Someone cleared their throat, breaking us apart. We looked over and there was our midwife, Elise, holding our miracle wrapped up in layers of pink cloth. "Here's your first child. A perfect, healthy baby girl." Then she handed her over to Bella to hold for the first time.

I gently helped Bella sit up better so she could hold our child properly and sat on the bed next to her. And there she was. All soft and pink with a tiny, curly tuft of hair reddish brown laying on her tiny forehead. She had her eyes closed. No doubt exhausted from being born. So we didn't know what color her eyes were yet. She had the sweetest little cherub cheeks I've ever seen. And her nose, the cutest, sweetest, tiniest pert nose I've ever seen. Our daughter was just perfect. Her hand was sticking out from under the cloth she was wrapped in, so I reached down and held her tiny fingers on my index finger. Then she wrapped her fingers around mine and held on tight. So tight it was like she never wanted to let go. I was near tears.

The silence in the room hung on for what seemed like forever. We didn't even notice that the three of us were the only ones in the room now. Finally I spoke in a very quiet tone.

"What shall we name her?"

Bella spoke in a very worn voice, "I want her name to be something as rare and beautiful as she is. Something you don't hear everyday."

We quietly thought for a moment. Then I got an idea. "Sienna."

Bella looked up at me. "Sienna? What's that?"

I smiled at her, "It's the color of her beautiful hair. And it's sounds as beautiful as she and her mother look." I leaned down and kissed their foreheads one at a time. Bella smiled the looked lovingly down at our beautiful daughter, who was still slumbering peacefully.

Bella replied, "Sienna Renee Esme Cullen. It's perfect."

Time went by. Sienna's grandfathers got to see her of course but not for very long. Everyone was tired, but none more than Bella. So, Sienna was placed in her beautiful bassinette to sleep and Bella got to lay down properly and sleep herself. I laid down on the bed with her and held her close from behind. It was only a matter of minutes before her breathing shown that she was fast asleep.

I kissed her shoulder as I whispered, "My love, my life, my soul. I didn't think it possible but you've made me the happiest man in all creation. You've given me love, a good life, and now you've given me a beautiful child of my own. A child every bit as beautiful and flawless as you are. There is nothing I can ever do to repay the kindness you've shown to a poor, lowly stable boy. Thank you my love. Thank you for all time."

And soon I too fell asleep. Dreaming beautiful dreams of the wonderful like I had ahead of me with my wife Isabella, and my new beautiful daughter, Sienna.


	17. A Beautiful Life

Chapter 17. A Beautiful Life

(BPOV)

It was truly a wonderful day. My beautiful daughter, Sienna, had just turned four years old and everyday she was growing more beautiful and even more adventurous. She was the most curious little child I've ever seen. Always asking questions, always wanting to go exploring, begging her papa to go with him whenever his work took him out of town. She really was a wonder to behold.

Her whole family loved her dearly. There wasn't anything any of us wouldn't do for her. Carlisle made all of her most formal dresses for her from scratch, even some of her more casual dresses. Esme was teaching her the piano. Said that she's going to be a master pianist in no time. My mother on the other hand, constantly tried to dictate how we should be raising her. Although, she did have an understanding that Edward and I were Sienna's parents and we were the one's raising her. However, she frequently insisted that if we ever needed help or advise to come directly to her. And finally, papa. Sienna was the jewel of his life. His first grandchild. Out of all of us in her family, papa wanted to see to it that Sienna never so much as had a frown on her face. It was really no doubt that our daughter would never grow up unloved.

As of 2 years ago, papa finally decided to retire and Edward became the new official owner and runner of the de Swan sugar plantations. And he's really done well. I of course don't know everything of what goes on with the family business, but I do know that Edward has made it more prosperous since he's taken over. Several months ago, he found a way to safely expand the business without the risk of it going under in any way. I don't know the details really, but I know that it was genius, according to papa.

Carlisle's tailoring business certainly became even larger over the last few years. He's got 2 apprentices and more clients than he can handle. So needless to say the Cullen family was prospering beautifully as well.

Today, I was having tea with my mother-in-law, Esme, while Sienna was in the garden, turning over every leaf, looking for fairies. The little angel.

"So, how have things been for you two since Edward took over the business after Charles retired?" asked Esme.

I replied, "Well, he's away from home more often than we'd like, but it's all very wonderful. Father finally gets the relaxation he's always deserved and Edward has great opportunities. In fact, next year, we're going to Europe for a family holiday."

Esme was just about to reply, when, "Mama, mama! I think I found a fairy!" She opened her hand slightly and I saw a beautiful tiny butterfly. It had white wings with gold and blue tips and with a red dot in the center of each delicate wing.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's beautiful," said Esme. "But I don't think that's a fairy." She concluded by lightly running her fingers through her granddaughters curls.

Sienna looked very intently at the little creature in her tiny hands. "If it's not a fairy, then what is it?"

I said, "Well, darling, this lovely thing is called a butterfly. They come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. They're all so very beautiful. Just like you." I tapped on her cute little button nose and she giggled. Oh, I could listen to this child laugh all day long. It was like music.

Just then, Edward opened the glass panned doors, coming home from work. Sienna squealed and ran toward her beloved father not knowing that she let go of the little butterfly in the process.

Edward smiled, lifted up his daughter, swinging her around saying, "Oh, there's one of my favorite women!" He kissed her cheek, sitting her on his hip, then he walked over to me, "And there's my other favorite woman," He leaned over, giving me a kiss, then he walked over to his mother, "And my other favorite woman." He then kissed her cheek the sat in the spare chair, sitting Sienna in his lap."

I laughed a little as I said, "I take it it was a good day, dear." I took a sip of tea.

Edward smiled largely as he said, "Oh, more than good. A complete success! Why, I imagine next year, we'll be going to Paris for a holiday." Sienna gave an excited cheer at this. She always wanted to go abroad, but we never had the opportunity. Edward of course traveled far for the business and our little one would beg to go with him. But of course we didn't want her to go anywhere when both her parents couldn't be with her.

Sienna gave me a pleasing look. I smiled as I said, "Well, angel, if papa is alright with it, I don't see any reason why we can't all go to Paris next year."

We almost had to guard our ears against her squeals of excitement. She jumped off her fathers lap and onto mine. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck in a grateful, excited hug. And I hugged her back. I would never tire of holding my precious child. I especially would never tired of hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. It was like a thousand singing angels combined with the shining sun.

(EPOV)

It was Sienna's bedtime and she was about to fall asleep on the sitting room floor. She tired herself out after eating a full supper and playing with her favorite dolls while Bella read a book on the settee and I sat at the drawing desk going through the ledgers. The clock chimed 8 o'clock and it was time to carry our little angel to bed.

I gently picked her up and laid her head on my shoulder as to not wake her up and Bella picked up her toys and we both walked up to Sienna's room to get her ready for bed. After carefully dressing her for bed, we both tucked her in, kissed her cheeks, then dimmed the kerosene lamp before leaving the room to head towards our own room. With one last look at our precious treasure, I closed the door and went on my way.

Bella went to the washroom to clean up and I dressed in my bedclothes. While I was going about my business, I thought back to the moment I met my wife and soul mate. That wonderful horse, Cinnamon is still with us today, but too old to go for very exerting rides. I'll never forget the feeling I had in my heart when I first laid eyes on her beautiful face. It was like I woke up from a dream but was dreaming still. I was out to save a lady in distress but instead caught a fallen angel.

Then I remembered that our whole love was built upon secret meetings in a stable. Just then, I got a crazy idea. Upon my impulse, I walked strait over to the washroom door and opened it without knocking. And there was my beautiful wife at the sink washing her face. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me in surprise.

"Edward! Is something wrong?" She put down the cloth to look at me better. I just walked right up to her, took her face into my hands, and kissed her with all the love I had in my heart for her, and she kissed my back with equal vigor.

Once the need for air took over, we pulled apart breathing deeply. But we didn't let go of each other. Bella smiled as she said, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

I just cut to the chase, "Let's go to the stables."

She gave me a look of surprise. At first she was speechless, then she said, "What? Why?"

I smiled at her as I said, "When was the last time we went out to the stables together? Just like when we were keeping a secret?" She smiled back at me then took my hand and lead the way outside.

Just before we left the house, we asked one of the maids to look after Sienna for a little bit. Wearing nothing but our night clothes, we quickly walked out to the stables with a lamp in hand. Once there, we shut all the doors and windows, to ensure perfect privacy. Then we just laid down of a pile of straw and held and kissed each other to our hearts content. Which eventually turned into something much for physical.

After a little while, we just laid back holding each other in our arms. After several moments, Bella broke the silence.

"Again, not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

Running my fingers through her hair, I smiled and replied, "I was just thinking about how we met, where we first kissed, where we fell in love. It was in a stable. Our beautiful daughter was even conceived in this very stable. I just find it remarkable how our entire love was all because I got a job working as your fathers stable boy."

She nuzzled into my neck. "You're right. We owe our love to the wonderful invention of stables."

We lay that way in silence for a few moments more. Then Bella said, "I've been thinking about when we were getting to know each other lately. I remembered how you dreamed of becoming a famous pianist in Europe. But instead you married me and became the owner and runner of a sugar plantation. I can't help but feel I've somehow taken your dream away from you."

I leaned up on my elbow and stroked her cheek with my free hand and said, "My beautiful, beautiful Bella. You haven't taken anything from me. If anything you've given me more than I ever possibly thought I deserved. A wife, a beautiful child, and incredible home and life. Though I do hope one day I'll get my chance to play in a concert hall somewhere in Europe, no dream I have will ever compare to the dream come true I was granted the day I met you. Or the day you said you loved me. And certainly not the days when you said 'yes' and 'I do.' Even if I never play piano in England, France, or even Germany, I'll always, always be the happiest man alive as long as I have you, Sienna, and the wonderful life we've made together."

After that, she kissed me long and hard. Then we spent another couple of hours laying together on our pile of straw just holding onto each other in silence. Eventually the cold got to us and we dressed and returned to our house. Before heading back to our bedroom, we went to check on Sienna. She always looked to peaceful and innocent when she was fast asleep.

We headed strait to our bedroom. We were spent from our time in the stables so we just went strait to sleep. We dreamed of each other and what else our future together beheld for us.

(BPOV)

**10 years later**

Sienna had just turned fourteen. And everyday she was growing more and more beautiful, and even more adventurous and intelligent. In recent years, she's developed a talent for writing. She really had a way with words. Poems, sonnets, short stories, even haiku's and limericks. I predict that our beloved daughter will become a famous writer someday. I also think she'll be quite the heartbreaker too. She was just such a beautiful sight to see. Shiny, curly rust colored hair, bright green eyes, porcelain skin. She was only fourteen and she already had a suitor. A young duke by the name of Samuel Higgins. A very charming man. I can tell he really cares about her, however she only sees him the same way I saw my dearest friend, Jacob Von Black, a dear brother.

Over the years, Edward and I had another child. A son named Elijah Edward Maxwell Cullen. He was the spitting image of his father, accept he had his mothers eyes. He recently turned seven years old, and my was he a bundle of trouble in a neat little package. Always getting himself dirty and into some kind of trouble. More than once, the kitchen maid caught him trying to sneak a few sweets before dinner. And every time he needed a bath, which was basically everyday, his father and I had to chase him all over the house to catch him. We were certainly never bored when dealing with our delightful son.

Over the last 10 years of our lives, many things have happened to us. For instance, poor William Von Black left us four years ago. His health wasn't strong enough to go on much longer. But he went peacefully in his sleep. His son, Jacob, did indeed marry a lovely woman of society who loved him very much. He inherited his fathers business and is doing quite well for himself. He is of course keeping the family's annual gala going. So I suppose some things never change.

We've also gone on holiday in France when Sienna turned ten. We all had a wonderful time as a family. Edward even had his chance to play piano in a concert hall. Not a particularly well known place, but my beloved husband got to live his dream. He played piano in Europe. And he was exemplary. He played the song he wrote for me on our wedding day. I do believe he would have become a very famous pianist. When I told him this, he said to me, "My love. I thought I wanted to be famous when I was younger. Then I met you and you turned my world upside down. As long as I have you and our beautiful children, I don't need to play piano. You're all the music I'll ever need."

This man always knew what to say to me.

Today, I was sneaking away to meet a certain someone in a certain stable. I had a certain something to tell him. When I got there, Edward was already there, brushing one of our newer horses, Sophia. I walked up behind him as quietly as I could. Snuck up and covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who!"

He took my hands as he turned around to face with a very big smile on his handsome face. At the age of thirty-four, he still looked as handsome as the day I met him. His face was a little careworn and he was starting to get grey hair peppered around his ears. I myself am thirty-three years old, and he still makes me feel like the shy, awkward girl he saved from falling off a rampaging horse.

He held me close as he gave me a gentle but loving kiss. Once we pulled apart, he laid his forehead on mine as he said, "You look beautiful, my love."

I chuckled as I replied, "You're not looking too bad yourself, darling."

He pulled back a little without letting me go as he said, "So, what news did you want to give me out here?"

I smiled and paused a moment before I said, "We're going to have another baby!"

He looked surprised for a moment. Like he didn't know what to say. Then he suddenly kissed me with a passion. I held him close and kissed him back. Without breaking the kiss, he picked my up and swung me around in circles. He didn't stop spinning, but he pulled apart with a triumphant laugh he said, "Another baby! God be praised! We're having another baby!"

He finally put me down then kissed me again. After a few minutes, I pulled back and said with a smile, "She should be here by new years."

Edward smirked at me. "What makes you so sure it's a girl?"

I smirked back. "Mother's intuition." I kissed him again then laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. After a few moments silence, just holding onto each other, I said, "If it is a girl, I want to name her Adel."

I looked up at him to see him smiling. He replied, "That's a beautiful name. What if it's a boy?"

I thought to myself for a moment. "Ethan."

He chuckled slightly, "Nice name, but what's wrong with Edward?"

That made me giggle. Made me remember when Elijah was born. We kept debating on his name. Edward wanted him to be named after him, I wanted a different 'E' name. I still did. "As much as I just love your name, my dear husband, I believe one Edward Cullen is all the world can handle." I finished this statement with a quick peck on the tip of his nose.

He gave me a very mischievous smirk, "Is that so, my lovely wife? Think the world can't handle more of me?" Unexpectedly, he hoisted me up in his arms bridal style, and twirled me around in circles, making me giggle the whole time.

When he finally stopped spinning, I caught my breath and said in a fit of smaller giggles, "Well, I certainly think just one Edward Cullen is more than enough. Besides, Ethan means 'Firm and Strong.' Don't you think that would be fitting of any son of ours?"

He thought silently to himself a moment, then replied, "Well, when you put it like that…" He finally put me down, but didn't let me go. Not that I wanted him to. "Adel or Ethan it is then." He leaned down and kissed me lovingly and I kissed him back.

We pulled apart and laid our foreheads against each other. After that we had no more words. Because no other words were needed. The last fifteen years we've had together were all the words we needed. We started out as an impossible pair. A stable boy and a rich man's daughter. Surely such a thing could never be. But we proved that you don't need to be rich, well connected, or even well endowed to be in love. All you need is yourself and a heart full of unconditional love.

And that's what our love was. Unconditional.

**A/N: Whoo! This chapter took forever lol! I wanted to go for 18 chapters but this one just felt like then end. In my opinion, it's a very good ending indeed.**


End file.
